Never Meant To Be Together
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Troy Bolton is rich and everyone respect him. Gabriella Montez is poor and known as the most slutty girl in school. What happens when they accidentally fall in love? Rated T for language and possible sexuality TROYELLA!
1. The Beginning

**Never Meant to Be Together**

**Summary: **Troy Bolton is rich and everywhere he went everyone respect and liked him. Which Gabriella Montez is known as the poor and slutty girl everywhere she went. What will happen when the two people that were never meant to be together fell in love accidentally? Will people approve of them? Rated "T" for language and possible sexuality. TROYELLA!

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

"Gabriella, I won't be home until midnight, ok?" Gabriella's mom yelled from her bedroom.

"Why?" Gabriella sighed.

"Gabi, it's always been that way ever since you were little." Her mom walked over to her.

"I know. It's time to change it. We barely talk." Gabriella couldn't help but frown and avoid eye contact with her mother.

"Sweetie, I'm very sorry. It's hard being a single mom." Maria (Gabriella's mom) sighed heavily. "I'm trying to earn more money so we could live better."

Gabriella looked around her apartment. It was very small. A two bedroom 1 bathroom apartment. Not to mention that the kitchen and living room, which is also small. "Fine, mom." She continued to work on her homework.

"Bye, honey." Her mom left and shut the door.

Gabriella's mom work as a singer at this popular bar in uptown Albuquerque. She usually doesn't come home until 3 in the morning. Or maybe even later. But Gabriella didn't blame her mom. Her mom had her when she was 18. So Gabriella never met her father. So she never experienced fatherly care.

* * *

"Dude, I'm serious. You need a girlfriend!" Chad said to Troy.

"I'm better off without one. I mean, look at Zeke. Sharpay is like making him follow her around like a dog." Troy chuckled at the thought of Zeke.

"Whatever." Chad stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. "Sharpay might not be your type, but how about Riley in Algebra class?"

"No way!" Troy exclaimed. "Have you ever talked to her?"

"What's wrong with her talking?" Chad asked.

"She talks Algebra and Chemistry 24/7"

"That sounds nerdy. But she doesn't look like one." Chad was slightly surprised.

"But dude, everyone in school is going to start spreading rumors about you dumping Jenna and not moving on." Chad grabbed another handful of chips as he referred to Troy's ex.

"Fine. How about Gabriella in History class?"

"You're kidding, right?" Chad stuffed some more chips in his mouth.

"Why do you think that?"

"That bitch, you mean? Gabriela Montez?" Chad looked at Troy awkwardly.

"Yeah, Gabriella Montez. She's hot." Troy grinned.

"She's a total slut. I'm warning you. If you want to get close to her, you'd probably have to hang out with her Einstein-nette friends." Chad shook his head disapprovingly.

"C'mon, she's not that bad." Troy grabbed some chips for himself.

"Have you heard the rumors about her?" Chad questioned Troy, expecting him to know what he's talking about.

"Not really. What about it?" Troy gave Chad a clueless look.

"I heard that her mom is a stripper at the club."

"Seriously?" Troy asked.

"Yeah! And that her mom slept with a random guy and got pregnant and had her when her mom was 18."

"Wow." Troy grew speechless. How come he never heard of these rumors going around East High?

**

* * *

**

The next day at school…

Taylor grabbed Gabriella by the arm and whispered something into her ears that made her upset.

"Is that true?" Gabriella asked, frowning.

"Gabi, yes. You need to clear all those rumors up. Your mom didn't sleep around and got pregnant and had you at age 18, right?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"No… Of course not." Gabriella gulped. Her mom never told her how she got pregnant but she knew that her mom had her when her mom was only 18 for sure.

"Gabs, are you ok? You look kind of pale." Taylor snapped in front of her face.

"Yeah." Gabriella gave her a weak smile. "I was just thinking." Her mom taught her to be truthful all the time. So lying to her best friend made her sick inside.

The bell rang shortly after their conversation. Taylor said her goodbye and ran off to class. Taylor's classroom was very close. On the other hand, Gabriella's was all the way down the hall. _Great, I'm late again._

* * *

"Montez, detention." Ms. Darbus yelled to Gabriella as she sat down at her seat. She already has another 3 detentions to serve for the next few days. But her mom never knew because her mom was never home when she's home.

"Hey, slut." Jenna Singleton, also known as Troy's ex greeted her rudely.

"Hey, bitch." One of Jenna's friends, Caroline also greeted her in the same way.

Gabriella simply smiled and looked away. People had always been treating her like that ever since she was in Kindergarten.

"Literature is a strong passion of everything. You can use literature to show love and devotion, hate and anger, bore and rudeness, kind and beauty…" As Darbus continued to lecture about literature (which no one actually listens or understands) Gabriella took out a book and started to engage in it.

"Hey slut, is reading the only thing you do for reality?" Jenna asked turning around in her seat.

Gabriella ignored her comment and continued with her book. Reading was the only thing that she does that is peaceful. She wasn't really close to anyone. And every time she logs on myspace and email, she gets nasty messages that use to break her heart, but she got use to it. A book is the peaceful place where she engage herself into when she feels sad or happy.

* * *

Troy laid his head down through boringness. He hates Mrs. Walker's class. Mrs. Walked was an old lady that wore her glasses down to her nose.

"Well, detention for you Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Walker glared at Troy. He forgot that Mrs. Walker always gets pissed off by people laying their heads down.

Sharpay Evans, who was across from Troy shook her head at him judgmentally. Troy had known Sharpay ever since he was in 5th grade. So I guess you can say that they are kind of friends.

Troy mouthed to Sharpay 'what?' Sharpay eyed him and looked at Mrs. Walker. Messaging Troy that he should have remembered Mrs. Walker's famous rule; never lay your head down in class.

Troy's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he understood what she was referring to. Again, Sharpay shook her head at him.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes of lecturing from Mrs. Walker, class was finally over.

Sharpay walked over to Troy. "Haha! You got detention!"

"So?" Troy walked out of the classroom.

"That means I won!" Sharpay squealed.

Troy looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"Remember that we bet each other whoever gets detention first in this month has to pay the other person 20 bucks?" Sharpay said smartly.

"Oh!" Troy chuckled. "I'll give it to you at lunch. Meet me by Chad's locker. I'll be there."

"Ok. Bye, Troy." Sharpay walked to class. Troy always thought Sharpay was an obnoxious little sister. Troy always thought of her as a sister. They were pretty close. But don't know why they never had feelings for each other. Sharpay was just never his type, nor Troy was never Sharpay's type.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it good? I know that this chapter wasn't that interesting but it's the first chapter, right? And the chapter name kinda suck. And I thought the name was kind of sucky too. But that's the best I could do. If you want to watch the trailer, the link is in my profile. PLEASE REVIEW! OR I MIGHT NOT CONTIMUE! Lol (I'm not trying to be mean.) ;p xxx Natalie.**

**P.S.- I'll update on Email my Heart as soon as I get reviews for this one. And thanks for the reviews on Email my Heart! I appreciate it!**


	2. Her Angelic Voice

**Chapter 2- Her Angelic Voice**

Gabriella walked in the auditorium of East High, walked up to Ms. Darbus and Ms. Walker who were both talking.

Just as Ms. Darbus spotted Gabriella, she cleared her throat and everyone faced her.

"Students that are in here for detention, you will be improving and helping us with our props for the spring musical." Ms. Darbus ordered all of them and she continued to talk to Mrs. Walker.

Gabriella walked to one of the fake cardboard trees and grabbed a paint brush. She was a very good artist ever since she was little. Too bad no one ever discovered that in her. So I guess it's a secret talent she has. She started to paint the leaves with dark green and mixing it with another shade of green. _Detention is not that bad._ She thought.

* * *

Troy ran in the theatre of East High , hoping Ms. Darbus didn't see him being late for detention.

He ran on stage, noticing Darbus or Mrs. Walker wasn't there. He was relieved. He walked over to a pretty brunette that was humming a beautiful song to herself. Troy thought she might need help painting that big tree. "Hey, do you need help?"

The pretty brunette looked at Troy and met his azure eyes.

"Do… you need help?" Troy asked her.

"Sure…" She looked away and smiled.

"So… I like the color you used on the leaves." Troy took a paint brush.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled shyly.

"So, are you Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" Troy took out her hand.

"Yeah." Gabriella shook his hands and quickly let go.

"You're in my history class, I believe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you're Troy Bolton, captain of basketball team?"

"Yep, that's me. But how come we never talked in history class?"

"I guess, I just never had time." Gabriella blushed a little.

Troy stole a glance at her painting and mixing colors together. _Wow, she's really cute._

"Do you paint a lot?" Troy asked Gabriella, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Not really… Why?" Gabriella broke eye contact with him.

"Oh… I thought you are really good."

"Thanks." Again, Gabriella blushed sheepishly.

Troy and Gabriella continued to paint that tree without saying anything to each other until Troy heard a little humming. He noticed Gabriella humming and started to sing in a whisper.

_She's gonna pack her bags,_

_She's gonna find her way._

_She's gonna get right out of this._

_She don't want New York,_

_She don't want L.A._

_She's gonna find that special kiss,_

_She don't want no sleep,_

_She don't want no high._

_Oh, like peaches 'n' cream,_

_She's gonna wish on stars and touch the sky._

_Ah, you know what I mean._

Gabriella noticed herself singing. So she quickly stopped. She couldn't help it. She loves to sing, paint, and play the piano. Again, too bad no one discovered all of that talent in her.

But Troy did. He thought it was beautiful. It was so beautiful; he couldn't help but smile and feel in love with her angelic voice.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for being short! I've been bus today! And I updated on Email my Heart too! THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! I can't believe I got 7 freakin reviews already! I'm sooooo gonna continue. By the way, the song I used was "Brave New Girl" by (yes, my fave singer) BRITNEY SPEARS! REVIEW! ;) xxx Natalie**

**PS- I have writers' block on Email my Heart! Give me some ideas for that please! And I'll put a link in my profile to listen to the song, "Brave New Girl"**


	3. My Boyfriend Back

**Chapter 3- My Boyfriend Back**

"Dad!" Troy yelled once he got home from school.

"Yeah, Troy." Jack Bolton walked out from the kitchen. "Just got home?"

"Yeah…" Troy threw his book bag aside.

"You got detention again?" His dad said next to him, sipping on some diet coke.

"Sure." Troy looked at the clock. It's already 6:30pm. He couldn't stop smiling once he got home.

_**Flashback**_

"Here, let me help you." Troy took some of Gabriella's books and binders.

Gabriella looked away. "Thanks. And Troy?"

"Yeah." Troy smiled broadly.

"You don't have to be nice to me." Gabriella said. She said that not because she didn't like having Troy as a friend. She said that because Troy is just so different. He's rich and all. And Gabriella doesn't even have enough money to get piano lesson and singing lessons. She taught herself to do all that.

"Do you not want me to?" Troy walked out of the school, carrying some of Gabriella's heavy books for her.

"No, I don't mean it that way." Gabriella said still trying to avoid eye contact with Troy.

The rest of the walk was silence until they arrived at Gabriella's house (well, apartment).

"Thanks for carrying the books for me, Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"You're welcome." Troy smiled back.

"Bye. See you later." Gabriella said unlocking her front door.

"Oh, wait!" Troy stopped her. "Actually, I'll see you tomorrow night." Troy gave her a wink. (A/N: it's Thursday in this story right now.)

Gabriella blushed and went inside her apartment. _Did he just ask me out?_

_**End of Flashback**_

Troy found his dad looking at him awkwardly. "What?"

"Why were you just smiling to yourself, son?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the game next week. We're totally taking them down!" Troy covered himself from his dad noticing him thinking about a girl.

"Well, we better win!" Jack Bolton is East High's basketball couch. So he expects a lot out of his son when it comes to basketball.

"Boys, I told Allyson that she could take next week off." Lucille (Troy's mom) walked in from their backyard. Lucille Bolton is a musician. She writes songs for artists like Kelly Clarkson and Carrie Underwood. Well, in the Bolton family, Lucille is the one that makes the most money. Actually, **a lot **of money.

"Mrs. Bolton, someone on the phone wants you." Their maid, Allyson told Lucille.

"I'll be there." Lucille ran to her office with pianos and other cool instruments. That's mostly where Lucille Bolton locks herself in all day just to write a simple song.

* * *

Gabriella sat in front of the old piano that her mom use to play when she was little. Gabriella taught herself to play a piano since she was 5. She was pretty damn smart for a 5 year old. And still, pretty smart for a 16 year old. She placed her fingers on the keyboard and started to play the G minor chord. Soon, she started to play some more scales and chords and played a song. She sung along to it, raising her angelic voice.

_Notice me, take my hand._

_Why are we strangers when,_

_Our love is strong,_

_Why carry on without me?_

She secretly wrote this song. No one ever heard it except for herself. Not even her mom had heard it.

_Everytime I try to fly I fall,_

_Without my wings,_

_I feel so small._

_I guess I need you, baby._

_Everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face, it's haunting me._

_I guess I need you, baby._

Gabriella raised her voice even louder and sang her heart out.

_I make believe, that you are here._

_It's the only way, I see clear,_

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move on easy._

_Everytime I try to fly I fall,_

_Without my wings,_

_I feel so small._

_I guess I need you, baby._

_Everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face, it's haunting me._

_I guess I need you, baby._

She looked at her fingers moving swiftly on the keyboard.

_I may have let it reign,_

_Please forgive me._

_My weakness caused you pain,_

_And this song's my sorry._

_At night I pray,_

_That soon your face will fade away._

Singing, piano playing and reading always made her clam down and happy. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her own creation.

_Everytime I try to fly I fall,_

_Without my wings,_

_I feel so small._

_I guess I need you, baby._

_Everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face, it's haunting me._

_I guess I need you, baby._

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes while she hit the last note. She closed the piano and went to the living room. She started to do her homework on the dining table. There was no where else she could do it.

* * *

"You're blocking my locker!" Sharpay screamed at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry." She moved away and apologized again. "Sorry."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. As Sharpay did her combination on her lock, someone else, this time not Gabriella, put her hand in front of her locker.

"What do you want, Jenna?" Sharpay gave her the stare.

"My boyfriend back." Jenna also glared at Sharpay.

"What boyfriend?" Sharpay questioned.

"Troy Bolton." Jenna said it slowly and clearly.

"Troy? Aw… he dumped you." Sharpay apologized dramatically. "I'm sorry."

"I know that you're with him now. Aren't you?" Jenna said.

"What makes you think that?" Sharpay replied coolly.

"He hangs around you like all the time?!" Jenna said in a 'duh' tone.

"That's because I've known Troy since the 5th grade? And we're like best friends?! "

"Really? Or more than that?" Jenna stepped closer to Sharpay.

"Really." Sharpay glared at Jenna.

Gabriella remembered Troy asking her out yesterday. _Did he dump Jenna for me?_

"Gabi!" Taylor said to Gabriella.

"Hey, Tay,"

"What are you looking at?"

"Sharpay and Jenna." Taylor stood next to Gabriella. Everyone is now staring at Jenna and Sharpay.

Troy saw people looking and also got curious. He walked over to Gabriella. "What's up?"

"Jenna and Sharpay." Gabriella said, again, trying to look away.

Troy looked at Sharpay and Jenna. When Jenna glanced over at the people staring. She noticed Troy talking to Gabriella and started to burn up.

**A/N: Did you like it? I promise you that Troyella will soon hook up. But I'm going to take everything slowly in this story. Not that slow. But I mean for Troyella's love to blossom. And the part where Gabriella sang. I did that because I wanted to show you how talented she is and all. And by the way, the song I used for that part is "Everytime" by Britney Spears. I thought it was a song you could play on the piano cuz I did that once (I play the piano too!). Last thing, if any of you have something against Britney Spears, I warn you not to read this story cuz I don't want you to blow up every time I use one of her songs. Cuz guess what? You're going to be reading a lot of her song lyrics (BRITNEY ROCKS!) ;p xxx Natalie (aka ZanessaBritney4ever) REVIEW!**

**P.S.- I will out a link to listen to "Everytime" on my profile.**


	4. Friday Night

**Chapter 4- Friday Night**

"Troysie!" Jenna walked towards him.

"Jenna, I told you that we're officially over!" Troy explained once more.

"Yeah, whatever." Jenna grabbed Troy and faced Sharpay again. "He's mine."

"Jenna, I'm not going out with him, chillax!" Sharpay said coolly.

"Sure, that's what **you** say. Sharpay, your acting skills are great, but save it for the spring musical."

"JENNA SINGLETON! FOR TH LAST FREAKIN—" Sharpay was interrupted by Zeke Baylor, her boyfriend.

"What in the world is going on?" Zeke stepped in.

"Boyfriend fight." Troy mumbled.

"Huh?" Zeke was confused.

Everyone was still staring at them, dying to know what will happen next.

"Zeke, I think your sweet girlfriend is not being honest to you." Jenna said.

"What?" Zeke looked confused.

"Sharpay stole my Troysie!" Jenna pretended to be hurt.

"Whoa!" Zeke laughed, "Shar and Troy? No way! They've been brothers and sisters since the 5th grade."

"See, I told you!" Sharpay glared at Jenna.

"Ok, if you didn't steal Troysie, she must have!" Jenna pointed directly to Gabriella. She spotted her talking to Troy earlier.

"Me?!" Gabriella was scared.

"Yes, you b-- " Jenna remembered that the teacher might hear her. "You idiot."

"What did I do?" Gabriella's cheeks started to turn red and hot. She noticed people looking at her and whispering things.

"Uh, **you **know what you did." Jenna said in a 'duh' tone. "You were stuck in detention with Troy and you were just talking to him. I'm not retarded, Montez."

Taylor looked at Gabriella. She knew that Gabriella had something she didn't want to tell Jenna.

"Aha! I knew it was you, Montez!" Jenna said proudly.

Troy gulped and raised his voice. "Gabriella didn't do anything."

"Stop defending her, Troy! You know people will find out your lying." Jenna said.

"I'm not defending her. It's true. Jenna, I dumped you because you were being such a bitch earlier. Not for Gabriella." Troy heard the crowd gasp right after he said the "b" word.

"What did you just call me, Bolton?" Jenna was insanely mad.

"That's what you call Gabriella. Now you know how it feels, Jenna." Troy pushed her aside and walked away.

As the crowd began to spread out. Gabriella was left alone since Taylor had to return a book to the school library.

"Gabriella?" Troy tapped on her shoulders.

"Hi, Troy." She turned around. "Thanks for, you know helping me."

"You're welcome." Troy smiled. "Oh! You still remember tonight, right? I'll pick you up at 6." Once again, he winked at Gabriella.

That one wink made Gabriella melt. "I guess." She blushed, feeling all light. It was as if she could float in the air.

Troy said bye and walked off to his friends.

"I knew it!" Taylor appeared out of no where.

"Taylor, what the heck?" Gabriella was in shock.

"Troy **did** dump Jenna for you!"

"NO! He's in my history class and we barely even talk." Gabriella blushed.

"Well, I think that my ears are pretty damn accurate. Cuz I heard him taking you out tonight." Taylor smirked.

"Get your ears checked, girlfriend." Gabriella joked.

"Gabi, just admit it! You like him! You're blushing." Taylor walked faster to keep up with her.

"Ok, I like him. So what?"

"I can tell that he likes you too." Taylor said precisely.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm just a substitute for Jenna."

"I think **you** need to get **your** ears checked. In front of everyone, he called Jenna a… bitch." Taylor said and mumbled the last word. "And he told Jenna that that's how you feel when she calls you that. That's basically leaving a big hint that he likes you."

"Sure, whatever." Gabriella walked even faster.

"Well, looks like **somebody's** not listening to my advice."

* * *

"That was very shocking for you to say." Zeke told Troy in the locker room after basketball practice.

"Well, Jenna is quite a bitch." Troy said back.

"But what's up with you and Gabriella?" Zeke smirked.

"We're friends."

"Doesn't seem like friends to me." Zeke shook his head.

"Fine, I really like her." Troy whispered to Zeke.

"But dude, not that I have anything against her or anything. Once the school finds out, it's not going to be good." Zeke said disapprovingly.

"I know." Troy sighed. "Well, I asked her out."

"You did?" Zeke pulled his shirt over his head and threw his jersey in his bag.

"She said yes. So I'm picking her up at 6 tonight."

"Good luck, man. Tell me all about it on Monday." Zeke patted him on the shoulders as he exited the locker room.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out tonight." Troy yelled to her mom from upstairs.

"With who?"

Troy walked downstairs to find her parents sitting in the living room. "This pretty girl name, Gabriella Montez."

"That's great. Where does she live?" Jack asked.

"Courtyard Crossing" Troy answered excitedly.

"Aren't those… apartments?" Jack asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sure, why?" Troy said, tossing his car keys in the air.

"Son, I think we need to talk." Mr. Bolton motioned to his son to sit next to him.

Troy sat down next to him and got a bit worried. "Dad, I have to go in 15 minutes, could you make it quick?"

"Troy, what did I warn you about dating?" Jack asked as Lucille got up to leave the two boys alone.

"To choose a girl that you like and that you have to meet her after our first date?" Troy shook his head confusingly.

"No, I mean, the type of girls you should choose."

"Well, you told me to choose girls that aren't bad influences, that are sweet, kind, and willing to give up for a guy, beautiful-- " Troy was cut of by Jack.

"Your missing the point. The important thing is, I want you to be with someone that you can relate to."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Like you could relate to Jenna because you're both rich. But Gabriella is poor! Those apartments have only 2 bedrooms and one bath."

"Dad! I can't believe you're trying to judge Gabriella from what she couldn't control." Troy stood up furiously. "It's not her fault that her mom was pregnant at 18 and she never met her father!? It's not her fault that her mom doesn't make more than 1,000 dollars a month?! She's just an ordinary girl! Maybe Jenna's mom makes over 20,000 bucks a month, so?"

"Troy, how could you go out and be yourself when you have everything you wanted and she doesn't even have enough for a slice of that chocolate cake?" Jack pointed to a slice of an expensive and delicious piece of cake.

"Dad, why are you making this hard?" Troy shouted.

"I'm not, stop being so stubborn! And listen to your father!" Jack lectured him.

"I don't care! I like Gabriella and I want to go on this date!" Troy walked towards his garage, got in his Audi and drove off to Gabriela's house.

* * *

Gabriella checked herself in a body-length for the last time. She had on a nice purple evening dress and her hair left naturally curly. She wore her mom's old purple closed-toed 4 inch heels and walked to the front door when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy immediately locked eye contact with Gabriella as she opened the door for him.

"Hi…uh…" Gabriella stuttered.

"Troy you mean?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry. I start to stutter when I'm uh…" She again, stuttered.

"Nervous?" Troy chuckled and Gabriella blushed.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Did you like it? Well, review! If you want more then, review! Sorry for the delay! I saved everything on my computer but I wasn't home until like 11pm at night and I was very tired. Not my fault. My parents were treating me like a baby. They didn't let me be home alone. They were gone somewhere for their work. Anyway, Well, I wrote chapter 3 on Friday and didn't have time to upload it on Friday. So sorry if I kept you waiting! I also updated on Email my Heart. And I uploaded a new one-shot, "Girl In the Mirror" Check it out and review! ;p xxx Natalie**


	5. Heart Broken

**Chapter 5- Heart Broken**

"Thanks for taking me out, Troy." Gabriella said as she entered Troy's car.

"No problem." Troy started to drive. "Let's take a walk on the beach."

"But Troy…" Gabriella was cut off by him.

"Oh, did you promise your mom that you'll be home or something? Because I'll just drop you off then." Troy hid his disappointment.

"No, I was going to say why not the park instead? I mean, it's boring on the beach." Gabriella smiled.

"Sure."

They arrived at the park and Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands. He laced his fingers with hers and Gabriella blushed. For a whole 5 minutes, they were both silent, not letting go of each other's hand.

"Why don't we get on the swing?" Troy suggested as Gabriella looked away.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled to herself.

Gabriella got on the swing and Troy stayed behind her and pushed her slightly.

"Gabriella, I think that I've fallen in love with you." Troy said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. She stood up and turned to face Troy. "No, you can't." She ran away from Troy with tears in her eyes.

"No, Gabriella!" He ran after her and grabbed her by the waist.

Gabriella let a single tear drop fall down. "Troy, we can't be together! Don't you understand? Are you crazy?" She rambled through her sobs.

"Gabriella, I'm not crazy! I like you a lot." Troy hugged her.

"What if I don't?" Gabriella shouted without thinking.

"What?" Troy let go of her and made her face him. "You don't feel the same?"

"I don't!" Gabriella lied through her tears. "Just go on with your life! We can't be together. Think of it for your own good." She ran away. Troy's heart is broken. He stood there knowing that he can't force Gabriella to like him. He let the wind blow on his face as he tried to avoid tears.

* * *

"Sir, your father wanted to talk to you." Allyson (Bolton family maid) smiled at Troy.

"Great." Troy rolled his eyes. His heart is already broken enough. He walked upstairs to find his father sitting in his parents gigantic room.

"Son, who did the date go?" Jack faced him.

"She left and broke my heart. Happy?" Troy frowned.

"See there Troy? She doesn't even want you! I told you!" Jack shook his head.

Troy tried not to hear the things his dad is trying to convince him with and walked to his room. He locked and slammed the door quickly making her mother walk up the stairs, feeling worried.

"Honey, open the door!" Lucille knocked.

Troy let his mom in and locked the door again. "Mom, are you here to lecture me again?"

"No." Lucille smiled. "I'm here to tell you this, if you like that girl, go after her."

"Mom, since when have you stop going with Dad's lame dating rules?"

"Since I heard you yell at him to not judge people from what they couldn't control." Lucille said truthfully. "And you're absolutely right."

"I am?" Troy didn't believe it.

"Yes. I tried to convince your Dad once you left for your date. But obviously, he got mad at me." Lucille sighed. "Your Dad is just stubborn, but he's doing the best he can."

"I know." Troy looked away from his mom.

"So I hope you understand." Lucille said. "So I'll tell you one thing that all girls love when guys do." She smirked.

"Really?" Troy grinned. "Sweet!"

"Look her in the eye all the time when you see her."

Troy couldn't believe her mom gave him advice. "Sure. I've been doing that already."

"Alright, sweetie. Get some sleep and shower. Good night." Lucille left his room.

* * *

Gabriella went home and kept sobbing. She looked like a total whore. She kept convincing herself that she didn't like Troy. But she did. She really liked him. But she knew it wouldn't work out between them. The school will be against it. Everything just wasn't going right. Why did she had to fall in love with someone so different from her?

"Gabriella, I'm home early!" Maria Montez walked in the front door.

"Mom." Gabriella walked out from her room.

"Have you been crying, sweetie?" Her mom wiped away her tears.

"No…" Gabriella started to cry again.

"Aw… Honey. What's wrong? Are you happy that I got home early?"

"No! I really like this guy but I lied to him I didn't!"

"Who is this guy?" Maria was happy and worried at the same time.  
"Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy.

"What does he look like?"

"Brown hair, shaggy hair, sweet, rich, and those blue eyes." Gabriella smiled.

"Wait, rich?" Maria raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Gabriella got worried. "What's wrong with that?"

"Gabi, I'm not going to let you fate rich guys."

"WHY?!" Gabriella walked away from her mom, "Just cuz we're poor doesn't make us any different?" She now regret ever saying to Troy that they couldn't be together. If they could develop strong enough love, everything will be right.

"Gabi…" Maria sighed.

"I'm just going to go to bed mom." Gabriella turned away.

**A/N: Sorry for being short! I just got back to school from spring break and had some extra work to do. But the next chapter will be a lot longer! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! And review on my new one-shot, "Girl In The Mirror" REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	6. Music Room

**Chapter 6- Music Room**

"I'll see you later, dude." One of Troy's teammates on his basketball team patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"So…Troy, had fun on your date?" Zeke whispered to him as he walked by.

"I don't even want to mention it right now." Troy sighed.

"What happened?" Zeke asked, a little concerned.

"Gabriella told me we couldn't be together." Troy sighed again.

"That's bad, man. Get her back!" Zeke suggested him.

"I don't know. I'm still a little bit heart broken from what she did to me last night."

"What'd she do?" Zeke questioned.

"She left and told me she didn't like me."

"Well… I don't know what else to say. That is kinda heart broken." Zeke nodded.

As Troy and Zeke started to move away from that subject, Gabriella walked by them.

Gabriella really wanted to apologize and say that she likes him too. But she figured he was probably still mad from yesterday.

"Troy, isn't that Gabriella over there?" Zeke spotted her.

"Yeah…" Gabriella looked really miserable. She was alone, carrying her own stuff.

"Go talk to her, man!" Zeke smirked.

"I don't know." Troy really wanted to go and tell her that he wanted to be with her. And nothing matters. It was hard for him to do that though, Half of him is saying that he shouldn't forgive her so quick and the other half is telling him to go tell her how much he liked her.

Before Troy could go to Gabriella, she went first. "Hey, Troy."

Zeke smiled. "I'll see ya, captain." He walked to find Sharpay.

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy looked away.

Gabriella broke down in tears as Troy looked away emotionlessly. It really hurt for him to do that.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Troy hugged her close without thinking. He knew that Gabriella was upset and he really didn't want her to be.

"Troy… I…I'm…so…s…sorry." She choked on her tears.

"No you're not, Gabriella." Troy held her close to him and led her to somewhere more private, the music room.

"Troy, it wasn't true that I told you yesterday I didn't like you. I did a lot." Gabriella finally calmed down.

"It's ok." Troy looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

But before their lips could meet, the bell rung.

"Meet me back here during lunch, ok?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Ok." She smiled and left for class.

* * *

"I have to go do some research in the library today, Taylor. Sorry." Gabriella lied. She promised Troy to meet in the music room during lunch.

She walked in the music room and waited for awhile. But Troy didn't show up. Gabriella was heart broken. Troy broke his promise.

* * *

"I gotta go, dude. Sorry." Troy apologized to Chad. He didn't want Gabriella to be disappointed. He ran to the music room and made sure no one was there. He opened the door and see Gabriella playing a piano.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy smiled.

"Oh, hi." She smiled. "You came. I thought you wouldn't of."

"Of course I would come. I'm sorry that I'm late."

"That's fine." Gabriella smiled broadly.

"So what were you playing?" Troy looked at her.

"Nothing." Gabriella looked away.

"Ok…"

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for being short! I know I promised that this chapter would be longer but I didn't have time! Sorry! If you want more REVIEW! And I did sequel to Email my Heart. Since some peeps wanted one. I'm sorry for the delay! I've been busy! REVIEW!!**


	7. Flirt

**Chapter 7- Flirt**

There was the most awkward silence between Troy and Gabriella until Troy spoke up.

"Gabriella, will you be my eh… girlfriend?" He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, of course!" Gabriella was so relieved. She went and hugged Troy tightly as Troy kissed her forehead. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

They both remained hugging for a little while. Troy pulled away and looked Gabriella directly in the eyes. She smiled and fell in love with those beautiful blue eyes. Troy leaned in slowly, telling Gabriella something.

She leaned in too and their lips touched softly and shared a tender kiss.

They both pulled away regretfully.

"Troy, so…?"

"Um… do you want to go out with me, again? Friday night?" Troy asked nervously.

"Of course!" Gabriella leaned in to kiss him again.

**

* * *

**

History Class…

**Gabriella's POV**

It's hard concentrating on history since I've been thinking about Troy ever since after lunch. Troy looked behind him to see me smiling at him. He gave me his 'famous' wink as I giggled.

"Ms. Montez, is anything funny back there?" Mr. Anderson lowered his circular glasses.

"No, sir." I sunk my body down the chair a little bit. I heard some quiet giggling so I looked beside me and it was Jenna.

"I never knew that you giggle, slut." Jenna made a quiet dramatic gasp.

"Me neither." Caroline and Jenna's other friend, Natasha both added in unison.

I looked away and secretly rolled my eyes at them. You know what I really want to do right now? I want to call Jenna, Natasha, and Caroline all a slutty bitch! They've been insulting me ever since 7th grade. Guess what else? She ended up in my English, biology, and history class, sitting near me for all of the classes.

Mr. Anderson wrote the numbers of Jews that were killed in the holocaust on the dry erase board. I took detailed notes on what Mr. Anderson wrote on the board as Jenna and her friends giggled and whispered things.

"Singleton, McGee, and Rivera. Detention." Mr. Anderson yelled to Jenna (Singleton), Natasha (McGee), and Caroline (Rivera) as it he had eyes in the back.

"Bu--"

"Don't you but me young lady." He turned around to face Caroline as he spoke.

I heard the three girls groan as I smiled to myself. They totally deserved it. I saw Troy turn around and smiled devilishly to me. I smiled back and mouthed 'I know' to him but Mr. Anderson glared at us and spoke up.

"Montez, Bolton. Both detention!"

I saw Chad whisper 'what?' to Troy as he shrugged. Great, detention. Again.

* * *

After class, I went to my locker to drop off my books and decided to walk to the theater of East High until a tall afro put his hand in front of my locker.

"Don't you dare to go yet, Montez." The afro said. I'm more use to people calling me Montez than Gabriella to be honest.

"What do you want?" I mumbled harshly.

"You got Troy in detention didn't you?"

"Look, Danforth." I emphasized his last name. "Your captain got himself in trouble."

Chad shook his head. "Oh yeah? How come Mr. Anderson yelled both of your names together?"

"How am I suppose to know? Can I go now?" I pushed him aside.

"No." He gripped my arm, not letting my escape. "You better tell me what's going on between you and Troy." Chad glared at me as he continue. "I not retarded. I heard that Troy dumped Jenna for you."

"Sure he did." I said sarcastically. Usually I don't mess with tall people but I'm very tired today.

"I'll find out soon, Montez." He let go of me and ran towards the gym.

I walked down the hall alone. I hate it when I'm stuck in detention with the three evil sisters.

"Hey there." He said flirtatiously. Troy looked to make sure no one was around.

"Hey, Troy." I smiled. We walked down the hall hand in hand.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

* * *

The students in detention once again, helped with the musical crops.

"I know." Jenna gossiped with her friend.

"What do you think is going on between that whore and **your** Troy." Caroline asked.

Before Jenna could say anything, Natasha surprised them. "Oh my god! I just saw Troy and Montez walk down the hall hand in hand."

"I… knew it!" Jenna said proudly. "Since Troysie and I are both gonna be stuck in here for 2 hours. I have to think of a way for him to stay away from Montez."

* * *

"Got it!" Her two 'friends' said.

Gabriella let go of Troy's hands as they walked in the theater of East High.

"There they are." Jenna whispered. "Watch and learn."

"Hey Troy!" Jenna squealed.

"Hi… Jenna."

"And hi… Montez." She said under her breath.

"Aren't you mad at me for calling you a bitch before?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not." Jenna said. "You silly goose."

Gabriella felt like she wanted to cry right now. Seeing her now, boyfriend being flirted by his ex felt like someone had just stabbed her heart. Troy stole a glance over at Gabriella who tried to hide a frown. Troy wanted to kiss her so bad. But he couldn't.

"So Troy?" Jenna messed with his hair.

"Singleton, I believe this is detention not flirting class." Mr. Anderson said. "Ms. Darbus will be watching over you guys."

Jenna walked back to her friends as she waved at Troy flirtatiously, making Gabriella's heart being stabbed again.

"Babe, I'm sorry if you were hurt by Jenna's behavior." Troy whispered. Gabriella smiled. None of her boyfriends ever addressed her as 'babe' before.

"No." She said.

"Sure…" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Chop, chop, chop!" They were interrupted by Ms. Darbus.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you want to happen. I want to know. And thanks for all the previous reviews! Like I promised, this chapter is longer. But I've been a little busy, so I'm really sorry if there's gonna be any delays. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	8. Mother and Daughter

**Chapter 8- Mother and Daughter**

"Troysie, do you need help on that?" Jenna leaned close to Troy.

"No." Troy said coldly as he grabbed a stapler.

"Troy, I don't feel too good." Jenna said dramatically.

Gabriella stole a quick glance at Jenna. She's too dramatic.

"Uh… Do you need to go to the nurse?" Troy stepped back from her.

"No… I just need someone to hold me." Jenna looked at Troy, showing a hint of a pout.

"Look, Jenna. We're over. We can be friends. But don't try to get back together with me."

"C'mon, Troy! Or else I'll tell the whole school your secret." Jenna grinned devilishly.

"What secret are you talking about?" Troy gave her a lame expression.

"That you and slut Montez are together." Jenna walked closer to Troy and lifted his chin.

"Fine." Troy gulped.

"Alright, Troysie! The first thing we're gonna do is tell the whole school again that we're back together." Jenna clapped.

Gabriella watched from a distant. It hurt her again to see Jenna flirting with her boyfriend.

Troy just faked a smile. Sometimes, he doesn't really get Jenna. If she already knew that he liked Gabriella, why is she making him like her when she know that Gabriella and him are an item?

"So Troy, are you free Friday Night?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, I uh… promised the guys that we'd hang out at Chad's." Troy lied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"That's ok." Jenna smiled sweetly (a little bit too sweet). "I understand, guy time."

"Glad you did." Troy faked another smile and stapled the purple flower to the stem.

Jenna rolled her eyes at his excuse. Rubbing the back of his neck, saying 'uh…' meant that he's lying.

* * *

After detention, Gabriella walked back home alone. Thinking about things that happened in detention. She felt hurt again.

She walked through the front door of her apartment and put her backpack aside. Gabriella went in the shower. After the shower, she decided to have a good night sleep.

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Montez. Your mom did not survive the car crash. We're sorry. We had tried the best we can."_

"_WHAT?!" Gabriella ran in the hospital room sobbing into her dead mother's chest. "Mom! I can't survive without you for even one day. Why'd you leave me?" Gabriella forced her mom's lifeless hands to touch her face and wipe away the tears. "Mom! Please don't leave me! You taught me to be responsible and yet you aren't! You left me!" _

_Maria's lifeless body just laid there. Her pale face had a slight smile on it. Gabriella smiled too. At least her mom had passed away happily. "Mom, I hope you're in a happier place now. You'll always be in my heart." Gabriella suddenly changed her angry and shocked mood to a bit more calm one. She knew that what is done, is done. There is absolutely nothing she could do. Gabriella smiled sadly as she wiped away her tears on her own. "I'll be strong, mom." And that she left walking home alone when suddenly she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist. _

"_Gabriella?" The person whispered._

"_Who are you?" Gabriella was a bit frightened. She needed her mom already. _

"_I'm your father."_

"_WHAT??"_

"Gabriella, I'm home." A soothing voice called her as Gabriella sweat dripped down her cheeks.

"Mom?" Gabriella said softly.

"Yes, you've been sweating when I got home. What's going on?"

"Nightmare." Gabriella sat up.

"Well, I'll get you some water, ok?" Maria left her room to the kitchen.

Gabriella touched her forehead where she could feel sweat. She stole a glance at the clock, 4:30am. She could only sleep for another hour anyway. Why not get up now?

Maria returned with a cup of water. "Gabi, go back to sleep. You don't have to get up until 8 right?"

"Mom, that was elementary school." Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Maria nodded.

"Mom, I think we need to spend more mother and daughter time together." Gabriella referred to what her mom said that she wakes up at 8.

"Sweetie, like I told you. I'm a single parent and it's really hard. We hardly have enough for food. And I want you to have good education."

"I'll go look for a job if you don't mind." Gabriella suggested.

"Gabi, I want you to get a better education rather than spending time on work."

"But mom, if that could bring down the stress you have on your head every day, I'll try." Gabriella argued.

"No, honey. Just do what you're told and you'll understand one day."

"Fine." Gabriella got up from her bed and went in the bathroom.

"Gabi, are you gonna use the shower?"

"Yeah."

**A/N: Sorry for being short! Like I told you I have been busy! Sorry for the delay! I have a biology essay due tomorrow and I just finished it 5-7 pages. Blame my biology teacher. Anyway, I am very busy these days. But if you want more and faster, REVIEW!**


	9. Secret to Public

**_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed on Email my Heart cuz I really loved this chapter and I hopre y'all love it as much as I do! REVIEW!_**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9- Secret to Public

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy walked up behind her.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Um… I'll pick you up tomorrow night, ok? (A/N: I don't really keep track of the dates. Sorry. Just go with the stuff I give you, ok?)

"Ok…" Gabriella smiled. "I gotta go meet up with Taylor. Bye, Troy."

"Bye." He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, then he pecked her on the lips.

* * *

After class, Gabriella went to her locker to find a yellow sheet of paper fell down from her locker.

_Hey Gabriella,_

_I don't know if I'm brave enough to say this to you in person. So I wrote it down. You might not take this so easily, but Jenna wants me to be with her again so that our secret relationship wouldn't spill. I promise that I'll still see you and I still like you a lot more than Jenna. Plus you're cuter too. :) _

_Love,_

_Troy._

Gabriella thought the note was cute but also heartbreaking. They weren't together for a long time, but why did Gabriella feel so heartbreaking unlike her other break ups? But then she realized that Troy didn't say that they'd break up, he said that he has Jenna as a girlfriend too. How could Troy be a boyfriend of two girls? She took out her cellphone and texted to Troy.

_Gabriella: Meet me in the Music room during lunch, k?_

And that, she closed her sidekick and put it in her locker.

* * *

Troy got Gabriella's message and grew a little worried. She probably read his note. He opened the doors of the music room to find Gabriella already there.

"You're late again." She said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Troy knew exactly what's wrong, but he felt like he had the need to ask.

"Troy, if you don't want to make this hard, let's just break up." She spoke up bravely.

"Babe, I didn't mean it that way, I still will be with you but I will have to pretend to like Jenna at the same time."

"I'd rather you not, cuz every time I see you with that… whore I feel lonely and like my heart had been stabbed." Gabriella let out her anger.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but don't you want our relationship to be a secret?" Troy was confused.

"I did. But if you have to suffer to have 2 girlfriends and one you don't even like, then I'd tell the school." Gabriella gave him a smile.

"Really?" Troy didn't want Gabriella to be upset because she didn't want him to be upset. "I don't mind if you don't mind? But the school is going to go crazy!"

"It's fine by me. As long as you're happy. I'm happy." Gabriella hugged him.

Jenna looked through hallways and rooms but can't seem to find Troy. She walked down the silent hall where the music room is located in the corner. Jenna peeked inside and saw Gabriella kissing Troy. Her anger is now bursting out of her body. _They don't even look cute together. _She thought.

She chose this moment to interrupt the couples lovey dovey moment. "Get off of my boyfriend, Montez!" She pushed the two apart violently.

"Jenna, what the hell?" Troy glared angrily at her.

"What the hell, you?! I thought you told me that you dumped that Montez!" Jenna cried.

"I never said that, Jenna! Stop lying! You just wanted me to be with you cuz you will get more attention!" Troy saw through her.

"Troy, you totally misunderstood! I love you, Troy! And who are you gonna pick? Me or Slut Montez?" Jenna's eyes started to tear up.

"Troy, if Jenna is the one that loves you, I should go since I don't love you. I can't use that big of a word yet." Gabriella headed towards the door with tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella! You don't love me **yet**! You will. And I will. I don't even like Jenna!" Troy blocked the door and forced a hug with her.

Gabriella didn't pull away though. She stayed there frozen. She really needed that hug.

Jenna's eyes are starting to burn up. Not with tears, with anger. "Troy, do you pick me or Montez?!"

"Gabriella." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"What?!" Jenna yelled as Gabriella smiled.

"I said Gabriella Montez!" Troy clarified.

"Ok, your secret relationship will become public in the next second!" Jenna slammed the door hard as she walked down the hall.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry if you're hurt by Jenna's behavior." Troy hugged Gabriella tightly as he apologized.

"No, it's ok." Gabriella had never in this world had a boyfriend that did that for her. She pulled away and lightened up the mood. "Troy, I don't want to go out on Friday. Can you come over to my house instead, so we can watch a movie or two?"

Troy smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Jenna, Natasha, and Caroline knocked on the school paper editing room.

"Co…come in."

Jenna swung open the door coolly.

Kyle Paxton (the school paper nerd) adjusted his round glasses with his short bitten-nailed finger. "Um… may I he.. Help you?"

"Kyle, I'm gonna ask this as nice as possible." Jenna gave him a sweet smile as Kyle stepped back from her feeling frightened. "If I pay you 50 bucks and find you a girlfriend, will you mind writing this for me?" She handed him a sheet of paper with a typed article on it. Jenna stepped forward, making Kyle breath harder by the scent of Jenna's strong perfume.

"A…a….girl…friend?" Kyle pushed up his glasses nervously.

"Yep." Jenna smiled sweetly. "And she will be as hot as me."

"T…twent….twenty bucks?" Kyle stuttered as he stepped back from Jenna.

"Oh yeah…" Jenna smiled devilishly.

"Well…" Kyle bit his bottom lip…

**A/N: So what do you think Kyle would say? Just so you know, Kyle is going to be a major character in this story too. Please REVIEW if you want more and more and more! Cuz I've been quite busy for exams and stuff! REVIEW!!**


	10. Mission Possible

**Chapter 10- Mission Possible**

"Yes or no, Kyle?" Natasha asked with a glare.

"No… I mean yes…" Kyle looked away.

"Great!" Jenna squealed and clapped. You're so cool, Kyle!"

Kyle smiled and blushed at the compliment. _I'm cool? _He thought.

"Well, meet me by the school library after school. I have just the _perfect _girlfriend for you." She smiled devilishly.

"Th…Thanks" Kyle stuttered.

"Ok, bye!" Jenna and her friends left.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to be fine?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Yeah." Troy grabbed her hand as they walked out the music room.

"Troy! I've been looking for you!" Sharpay came running. "Where have you--" Sharpay shook her head when she saw Gabriella's hand laced with Troy's. "Are you guys…"

"Yep." Troy smiled.

"Unbelievable…" Sharpay couldn't blink.

"Shar. Dude!" Troy snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Since when?" Shar smiled.

"About a week." Troy smiled.

"Yes!" Sharpay secretly cheered.

"What?"

"I knew that you two were dating!" Sharpay did her happy dance.

"What's so exciting about that?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"I found proof before Chad did! I get another 20 bucks!"

"Ok, Shar, you have a big gambling problem." Troy said.

"No I don't!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay awkwardly.

"Oh, hi Gabriella." Sharpay turned her attention to Gabriella. "Did I tell you that your hair is so pretty?"

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. _Did blondie just compliment me?_

"I have to take you shopping one day, Gabi!" Sharpay suggested.

_Did she just call me Gabi?_

"Uh… Shar, can I talk to you in private." Troy cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Gabi."

Gabriella smiled and shrugged.

Troy whispered, "Shar, I'm glad that you liked Gabriella. But I can tell that she is feeling very uncomfortable when you were yelling at her for blocking your locker 2 days ago, and now you are like best friends with her."

"Fine. But I wanna try to get along with Gabi since I can tell you really like her." Sharpay gave Troy a supportive smile.

"So… You don't mind us dating?" Troy asked.

"Of course not! You and Gabriella look so much cuter together than you and Jenna together. And Gabi seems nice."

"Well, thanks." Troy smiled and turned his attention back to Gabriella.

"So can you hang out today after school?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

"Um… sorry, Sharpay. I have detention to serve for being late to class." Gabriella sighed.

"That's fine, how about Saturday?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh… I have to help Taylor on her project."

"Sunday?"

"Church and we're doing this charity car wash thing."

"Monday?"

"I have to study for Spanish exam."

"How about Tues--" Sharpay got cut off by Troy's eye contact. "You know what, I'm gonna shut up."

Gabriella giggled at Sharpay and Troy. They look like close friends, just like siblings.

"Gabi, once you get to know Sharpay, she'll talk even more." Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled and Sharpay acted like she was hurt dramatically.

"I have to meet up with Zeke, I'll talk to you lovebirds later ok?" Sharpay got serious again.

"Sure. Bye Sharpay. Maybe we can hang out sometime next week." Gabriella gave her a friendly smile.

"Bye, Gabi!" Sharpay skipped to Zeke's locker.

"I'm sorry if Sharpay you know, scared you." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist.

"No, she's pretty nice." Gabriella smiled.

"Once you get to know her, she's really crazy." Troy chuckled. "At least you got a good start on Sharpay."

"Yeah…" Gabriella couldn't be anymore happier. She made friends with Sharpay Evans!

"Your next mission is to make friends with the whole school." Troy sighed. "I can feel that Jenna did something dirty."

"Me too." Gabriella sounded a little worried.

"It's ok, Gabi." Troy kissed her.

**

* * *

**

After school with Jenna and Kyle outside the school library…

"Is that guy really hot?" Taylor asked as she tried to escape from Jenna and Natasha's grip.

"Trust me." Jenna smiled.

"Ok, Jenna, you're creeping me out. The last second you were mean to me, now you are introducing me a hot boyfriend?!" Taylor raised one eyebrow.

"Didn't you say that you like guys that can write you a poem when you're sad?" Jenna remembered.

"How'd you know?"

"I eavesdrop, ding dong." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"On me and Gabi?" Taylor looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I do a lot of things people don't know I do. That's why I'm way smarter than you."

"You and smart do not go together." Taylor rolled her eyes. "What'd you get on the Algebra test?"

"A… um… 105." Jenna said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah right. The highest grade you could possibly get on that test was a 102, counting the extra credit." Taylor corrected her.

"Whatever." Jenna and Taylor got there and saw Kyle pushing his glasses up.

"KYLE!?" Taylor exclaimed. "You are introducing me to Kyle?" Taylor was furious.

"Don't you like guys that could write amazing poems?" Caroline said sarcastically.

"You…. UGH!" Taylor yelled. "I had to skip decathlon meeting for this nerd?"

"It was your own damn choice." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"No it wasn't. You dragged me out from the meeting."

Kyle looked at Taylor and blushed. _I always liked her._

"So, Kyle. I heard that you like smart girls that are really good in Algebra." Jenna smiled sweetly.

Kyle nodded and smiled at Taylor. Taylor faked a crooked smile. She never even liked Kyle. She wanted to ask out Chad Danforth for a long time but never was brave enough.

"Well, see ya lovebirds later!" Jenna and her two friends walked off proudly. _Mission number 1 completed._

"Girls, mission number 2 is for the school to know that Taylor and Kyle are dating." Jenna clapped as she whispered.

"Why? What does that have to do with 'Break Troy and Gabriella up' mission?" Caroline was curious.

"Just to torture Taylor for fun." Jenna smiled.

"Alright." Natasha counted on her fingers. "And our third mission is…?"

"As soon as Kyle published the article, Troy will totally be mine."

"But what if Plan A doesn't work?" Caroline added.

"Then we'll work Plan B." Jenna gave them a devilish smile.

**A/N: What is Plan B? You'll find out next chapter! BTW, Jenna already gave Kyle the money. And I accidentally typed twenty bucks it's suppose to be 50 in the last chapter. What will happen to Taylor and Kyle. There's gonna be some Kylor (Tay and Kyle) drama. Kyle is one of the main characters that could maybe ruin Troyella's relationship. I've been busy (again) and thank you for all of yours patience and reviews! I appreciate it! I got 40 reviews! That's a new record for me! And I'm still on chapter 10! I love all of y'all supports and reviews! I love writing this story! DO YOU WANT MORE AND MORE AND MORE?! Well…. You know the drill, REVIEW!! I WILL GIVE YOU MORE IF YOU REVIEW! You wanna a piece of me? (just kidding. I'm very random. I'm listening to Piece of Me right now. Lol) HELL! JUST ****REVIEW**** ALREADY! lol**


	11. Nicholas Reinhardt

**Chapter 11- Nicholas Reinhardt**

"Chad!" Sharpay barged in basketball practice.

"Whoa, Shar. What's up?" Chad motioned his teammates that practice is over.

"Is Troy around?" Sharpay looked.

"No, he's busy today. Why?" Chad asked curiously.

"Guess what I found out?"

"What? That you have blonde hair?" He said sarcastically.

"No… Troy and Gabriella are dating!" Sharpay squealed.

"No way!"

"I know, they are so cute!" Sharpay clapped.

"Montez? She is a total whore."

"Be nice, Danforth." Sharpay glared at him.

"Why? Are you friends with her or something?" He said again, sarcastically.

"Yep!"

"What?!" Chad was in shock.

"I told you they were dating!" Sharpay played with his afro.

"Don't mess with my fro, Shar. You know what happened last time." Chad glared at her.

"Oh! That time when a bug crawled out of your hair?" Sharpay teased.

"No, not that time! And stop making fun of that. I was out of Shampoo and the water was cut off that time for a week. Plus it was like 3 years ago."

"But it was scary and hilarious at the same time." Sharpay laughed.

"Whatever."

**

* * *

**

Friday night…

Gabriella opened the door to find Troy dressed casually at the door smiling at Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi." Troy kissed Gabriella.

They pulled apart. Gabriella shut the door behind them as Troy walked around the small living room.

Gabriella blushed at embarrassment. She could tell Troy thought it was super small comparing to his.

"Sorry if it's a little small." Gabriella sat down on the couch.

"No, it's ok." Troy sat down next to her. "So where's your mom?"

"Uh… She's working."

"Oh, where does she work?" Troy asked not believing what Chad told him that day about her mom.

"Uptown night… club." She mumbled the last word.

"Oh… um. What's her job there?" Troy looked away.

"A singer." Gabriella was a little ashamed of herself.

"Oh!" Troy nodded. "That's where you get your beautiful voice."

Gabriella giggled at his compliment. "Do you want to watch a movie or two? I have some left over popcorn."

"Yeah."

* * *

After two movies, Gabriella got really tired. She leaned her head on Troy's shoulders without noticing. Troy smiled at her beauty and kissed her forehead.

He checked the time on his cell phone and noticed that it was midnight already. He carried Gabriella into her room and placed her on her bed. Troy gave Gabriella a soft kiss and left her room.

* * *

"Lucy, do you know where Troy is?" Jack Bolton questioned his wife.

"I'm not sure. He said that he's over at Chad's for a movie night." Lucille lied to Jack. She knew that Troy had a movie date with Gabriella but she didn't want Jack to freak.

"It's 2 in the morning. Chad's parents wouldn't allow that I believe." Jack began to suspect. Troy's parents were both asleep before Jack started to worry about Troy.

"Jack, I talked to Mrs. Danforth and she said it's fine. Now stop being a worrywart and sleep." Lucille turned her body to face the other way on their king sized bed.

"Honey, stop lying to me. I know something's up." Jack said trying to make Lucille face him.

"Jack, are you suspecting me? You can suspect whatever tomorrow morning, ok?"

"You know what, I'm gonna call him." Jack got his cell phone which is charging on his nightstand and dialed Troy's cell phone number.

* * *

Troy turned off the TV and opened the front door to leave. But right before he went out the door, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's dad. Where the hell are you?" Jack was really mad.

"Relax dad, I'm at Chad's." Troy lied like what she told her mom to tell him.

"Where's Chad and his parents? I need to talk to them."

"Dad, they're asleep and I'm driving home right now. And I don't want to run into a stop sign. I'll explain when I get home. Bye dad." He hung up before Mr. Bolton could say anything.

Right after he put his cell phone in his pocket, he heard someone unlocking the front door.

A woman in her thirties walked in with her car keys. She saw Troy standing there and screamed. "What are you doing here? I don't even know you! What did you do to my daughter?"

"Wait, are you Gabriella's mom?" Troy looked at her. She looked a lot like Gabriella.

"Yes. Who are you? And what did you do to Gabi?" Maria stepped backwards.

"Relax, Ms. Montez. I'm Troy Bolton."

"I don't freakin know you!" Maria couldn't calm down.

"I'm Gabriella's boyfriend." Troy held out his hand to shake.

"Oh…" Maria let out a big relief sigh. "Hi." She shook his hand. "But what are you doing here?" Maria raise her eyebrow.

"Oh… Gabi and I were both watching a movie. But she's asleep now." Troy let go of Maria's hand. "I'll see you later, Ms. Montez. Sorry if I scared you." He walked towards the front door and left. Maria went into Gabriella's bedroom to make sure Troy didn't do anything to her.

Gabriella woke up hearing the screaming her mom was doing.

"Mom, that was Troy. Yes, he's the rich guy." Gabriella sighed. "Not all rich guys are mean guys, you know."

"I know…" Maria looked into Gabriella's eyes.

"Then why are you so protective when it comes to a rich guy that I really like?" Gabriella was confused.

"The truth is…"

"Why?" Gabriella grew impatient.

"I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella didn't get what her mother was trying to say.

"The reason why is your… father." Maria looked away.

"My father?" Gabriella never met her father.

"Yes, your father was really rich and looked a little bit like Troy except he had brown eyes." Maria gave her a slight smile.

"Really?" Gabriella was happy that her mom mentioned her dad. "Do I look anything like him?"

"Yeah. You got the smile from him and the nose too." Maria looked at her.

"That's so cool. Even though I don't really know him." Gabriella looked down.

"Gabi, I was pregnant but your father… he left me." Maria had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's ok." Gabriella hugged her mom.

"He left me for another girl." Maria let a teardrop run down her cheek. "And your grandma, which is my mom kicked me out."

"Is that why you never mention about my grandma and my dad?"

"Yeah. And from that on, I thought all the rich guys are jerks."

"I totally understand mom." Gabriella smiled. "But do you mind telling me the name of my father?"

"His name is Nicholas Reinhardt." Maria thought it was time for her daughter to know.

"Wow." Gabriella was surprised her mom told her that. "Mom, I'll go get you a cup of water." Gabriella went to the kitchen and poured some water for her mom who sat down in the living room. "There you go. It's ok, mom. I'll be here for you."

**A/N: Did you like it, or did you love it? Lol I'm sorry if I didn't update yesterday and the day before. I've been very busy. The biggest exam of the year is a week away and I've been studying a lot. Thanks for your previous reviews! And the reason Gabriella's last name isn't Reinhardt is because her mom didn't want her to know who her dad was before that. So she used her own last name for Gabriella. This is where all the drama starts! I loved this chapter! But what's important is if you love it. So if you want more and more and more, then REVIEW! xxx Natalie**


	12. Gabriella Meets Lucille

**Chapter 12- Gabriella meets Lucille**

"Dad, I was at Chad's!" Troy lied again as soon as he got home.

"No you weren't, Troy." Jack glared at him when Lucille came down the stairs.

"I don't want to argue, ok? I'm very tired." Troy tried to leave but Jack griped his arm. "Son, I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Could you two stop it?" Lucille yelled. "It's midnight! You can punish your son next morning!"

Jack let go of Troy and he went to his room.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella arrived at Taylor's house to help her with her project.

"Hey, hun!" Taylor hugged Gabriella as she ran downstairs.

"So where's your project that you started?" Gabriella pulled apart from her best friend.

"It's up in my room." Taylor led Gabriella up to her room.

"Taylor!"

"What?" Taylor shouted.

"Can you help me with my project?" A 13 year old girl walked out from her room.

"Hey Kyla!" Gabriella greeted Taylor's younger sister.

"Hey Gabriella. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Taylor with her project.

"Oh." Kyla nodded.

* * *

Sharpay ran in the outdoor basketball court in Troy's huge backyard.

"Troy!!"

"Ok, where did you come from, Shar?" Troy said in surprise.

"Uh… my house?" Sharpay said pointing to her house which is behind Troy's thick wood of backyard. (A/N: They live in the same neighborhood!)

"Yeah, whatever." Troy shot his basketball in the basket.

"Troy, I need someone to pick which pair of shoes I should give away to Gabi!" Sharpay groaned.

"Ok, I'm not a fashion expert, I don't know."

"Do you know what size she wears?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh… I think she told me she wears a 7." Troy thought.

"Thanks, Troy! Love ya, bye!" Sharpay ran back to her house.

Troy chuckled. Sharpay is just so dramatic.

"Hey, Troy." Lucille Bolton walked out from her house.

"Hey mom." Troy made a perfect shot.

"So how was yesterday?"

"It was great. But I kinda scared Gabriella's mom." Troy said in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she came in from the front door and she almost thought I was a stalker."

"I can't blame her." Lucille laughed. "You were there at midnight."

"I know. Mom, I promise that next time I'll come home before 12." Troy said, remembering her rule.

"Yeah right, Cinderella boy." Lucille shook her head sarcastically.

"Mom, do you think Dad is mad because I came home too late or was he mad because he knew I was with Gabriella?"

Lucille sighed. "I don't know… Maybe both."

"Why is he so concerned about me dating a girl just a little bit different from me?"

"Well, that you will have to ask your father about." Lucille smiled.

* * *

After Troy had shot hoops (and take a shower), he got back inside and called Gabriella.

"Gabriella?"

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella smiled. She was so happy to hear Troy's voice.

"Are you still helping Taylor?"

"Oh… No. I'm back home." Gabriella answered. "Why?"

"Troy! Sharpay wants you!" Lucille yelled from downstairs. Sharpay ran up to his room as she almost tripped over things in Troy's room.

"Troy! Don't you think these shoes are perfect for Gabi?" Sharpay breathed heavily.

"Um…" Troy could hear Gabriella on the phone. "Is that… Sharpay?"

"Yeah." Troy talked to Gabriella.

"IS THAT GABI!?" Sharpay grabbed the phone quickly from Troy's hand. "Gabriella!"

"Hi, Sharpay." Gabriella said awkwardly.

"I found these perfect new pair of shoes that I haven't worn. They would fit you perfectly! Do you wear a seven?!"

"Yeah…"

"Come over right now! Troy's house is you're done helping Taylor!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Uh… sure." Gabriella said into the phone. "Can I talk to Troy now?"

"Oh sorry." Sharpay gave the phone back to Troy.

"So babe, you're coming over?" Troy got excited too.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled.

"And my mom would love to meet you." Troy added.

"Ok. Bye. I'll be here in a sec." Gabriella hung up and so did Troy.

"So… is Gabriella coming over!?" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah, happy?"

"YES!" Sharpay jumped up and down.

Troy rolled his eyes and sat down to log on his computer.

_Seven unread messages. _

He logged on IM and immediately received a message.

**HotChicJenna: Hey Troysie! I missed you. ;)**

**Bballdude: We broke up, Jenna.**

**HotChicJenna: No we didn't. Our love just started. 3**

Sharpay saw the messages and pushed Troy out of his chair. She started typing stuff in under Troy's IM name.

**Bballdude: u r a slut.**

**HotChicJenna: wat?**

**Bballdude: Bitch :)**

**HotChicJenna: Asshole!**

**Bballdude: Good. That's better than Troysie. **

_**Bballdude has signed off.**_

Right after Sharpay signed out of Troy's account, Gabriella rung the doorbell. Troy pushed Sharpay out of his way and ran down the stairs. Sharpay kept on pushing Troy, making them both nearly fall.

Gabriella laughed at them as Lucille opened the front door for her.

"Gabi!" Sharpay hugged her, squeezing her so tight that Gabriella screamed.

"Hello, Gabriella." Lucille shook her hand as Sharpay released from the hug.

"Hi. You must be Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled. Her sweet and simple smile made Lucille smile too. _Troy had chosen a great girl._

"Hey, baby." Troy smiled. Lucille just rolled her eyes at his son's behavior.

Gabriella blushed. Troy walked towards her and gave her a meaningful kiss on the lips.

Sharpay ran back upstairs to grab her shoes for Gabriella as Lucille just well… rolled her eyes at her son.

"I just had to do that." Troy kissed Gabi's forehead.

"So Gabriella, are you in Troy's homeroom?" Lucille broke their romantic moment.

"No. I'm in his English and History class." Gabriella smiled as she sat down.

"GABI!" Sharpay ran down the stairs. "These are for you!"

Gabriella gazed at the pink shoes that have straps that strap up to below her knee a little bit.

"These are cute, Shar." Gabriella smiled politely. "Thanks."

"No problem, Gabi! We should go shopping after this! Make Troy carry all our bags too!" Sharpay giggled.

"Thanks Sharpay." Gabriella smiled again.

"Um… Gabriella, what do you like to do?" Mrs. Bolton asked Gabriella. (A/N: My aunt asked questions like that to my cousin once when she had a new boyfriend. My parents are normal on that. I haven't had a real bf though. Tehe.)

"I like to read, draw, write… sing… and write uh, music." Gabriella mumbled that last two.

"You sing? You write music?" Lucille put on a big smile across her face.

"Yeah…" Gabriella blushed as Lucille shook her head in disbelief.

Troy and Sharpay were both shocked too.

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry if I haven't updated this in about a week! I've been busy (exam and crap)! Please review! I started a new YouTube series on my back up account, lipglossgirlxzanessa****. Please watch it! I uploaded two episodes! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE AND MORE AND MORE! **


	13. Gabriella's Words To Jenna

**Chapter 13- Gabriella's Words To Jenna**

"Yes, I sing and write music." Gabriella confirmed.

"That's great, Gabriella!" Lucille said.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lucille asked her politely.

Gabriella smiled but looked at Troy. "Um…" Troy had a very confused expression written on his face making Gabriella also confused.

"Mom, wouldn't dad…" Troy was cut of by Lucille.

"He's eating out with his friends tonight."

"Ok." Troy couldn't help but smile.

"So, Gabriella, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure…" Gabriella replied. She didn't want to hurt them. _And Lucille seems nice._

* * *

"Gabi, you look fantastic!" Sharpay clapped.

"You really think so?" Gabriella looked at herself in a mirror.

"Yes! I should take you shopping more often!" Sharpay said as she touched the side of Gabi's shirt. "You should wear this to school tomorrow."

"But don't you think it's a little… too low?" Gabriella checked herself in the mirror again.

"Gabi, look. Girls are dressed to be sexy." Sharpay started lecturing. "And to be honest, you need to get sexy."

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, really." Sharpay smiled. "But I guess all of these outfits could fill up your closet with sexy clothes."

"Yeah. Shar, next time. I'll pay." Gabriella said, feeling guilty.

"Gabi, I'm rich. And you're not." Sharpay said truthfully. "No offense. But I mean, I don't mind paying. What are friends for?"

"First, no offense taken. Second, thanks, you're a really great friend." Gabriella answered honestly.

Sharpay pulled Gabriella into a hug without thinking.

"Gabi, you are like a sister I've never had." Sharpay almost had tears in her eyes.

_Wow. _Gabriella thought.

"Thank you."

"Gabi?" Troy ran up the stairs.

"She's in your room." Sharpay answered for her.

"Oh." Troy walked up to Gabriella and smiled seductively.

"No, Troy boy." Sharpay glared at him, defending Gabriella.

"What?" Troy looked at Gabi up and down. "Just trying to kiss my girlfriend." He gave Gabriella a kiss.

"I told you so, Gabi." Shar smirked. "Troy wants you. You're too sexy for Troy."

Gabriella smiled back thanks as Sharpay left the room.

"So Troy, I had a lot of fun today shopping." Gabriella said, trying to stop Troy from trying to seduce her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. I had to carry your stupid bags." Troy pouted.

"That was Sharpay's idea!" I exclaimed.

"Sure…" Troy rolled his eyes.

Silence.

"You know what, Gabriella?" Troy broke the silence.

"What?" Gabi looked at him.

"I love you." Troy said with all his hearts. "You're the only girl that I've ever loved."

"Troy, I…love you too." Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Kids, dinner!" Lucille yelled.

**

* * *

**

Monday, back in school.

"Oh my goodness!"

"I know!"

"I can't believe Gabriella bitch Montez is with hottie Bolton!"

"It's probably just a rumor!"

Jenna, Caroline, and Natasha all walked through the East High doors with excitement. They heard people mumbling and knew exactly why.

"Hey Jenna! Is it true that Troy is dating Gabriella Montez?" A girl asked.

"Uh, read the article! It says it all!" Natasha answered for Jenna in annoyance.

While Jenna and her friends all have smiles on their faces. Troy walked in the school building with his arms around Gabriella as he gave her a peck on the lips.

As soon as the couple arrived, they all looked shocked and confused.

"OMG! They freakin kissed!"

"What are they doing?! They're really going out!?"

"No way!"

"Troy, I don't feel comfortable with all these people starring." Gabriella leaned closer to Troy.

"It's ok, I love you."

"Aw…" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey lovebirds! Hey sista!" Sharpay greeted them as she looked at Gabriella's outfit. "You took my advice! That shirt looks so sexy on you, Gabs!"

After Sharpay said that, everyone grew even more shocked.

"Y'all! Stop looking! What's so interesting about me talking to my best friend?!" Sharpay yelled. "Unless you are looking at how sexy Gabriella is."

Some people left them alone and walked off. Because they know if Sharpay is mad, she's _mad_. But some guys continue looking at Gabriella.

"Ok! Troy has Gabriella, so if you're a guy continue do whatever you were doing and stop staring for the last TIME!" Sharpay is really pissed off by now.

"Thanks Shar." Troy said, "You do not wanna know how pissed off I am.

"No problem." Sharpay smiled. "And again, Sharpay saved the world." She said sarcastically.

The three of them laughed and giggled.

"So I suppose you guys read the school paper?" Jenna walked over coolly.

"What!?" Sharpay asked, clueless.

"Uh… You haven't read it?!" Jenna giggled. "You guys are too dumb."

Sharpay grabbed the paper from Jenna's hand and read the first page.

_Basketball + Nerds LOVE!?_

_Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team. And Einsteinette Montez are dating?! After everyone knew that our school's hottest couple, Jenoy (Jenna and Troy) broke up, they have been spotted together still. But now, Troy and Gabriella Montez are together? Or are they just friends? Wait a minute, friends? Since when did basketball and nerds are a combination? Let's just hope Troy goes back to our chick, Jenna._

"There is no way in hell Kyle would write something like this!" Troy said in disbelief.

"Oh, also flipped to the next page." Jenna instructed.

_Another Combination, Kyle and Taylor!_

_Einsteinette Taylor McKessie is dating our paper boy?_

_Hey chicas! And guys. I'm Jenna Singleton writing this article! Can you believe our paper nerd (sorry Kyle, if you're offended) and our braniac, Taylor are dating?! OMG! Things are heating up in this school! People are dating their opposite attracts! OMG!_

_-Your Chica, Jenna _

"Taylor and Kyle?!" Gabriella said quietly.

"What, _Gabriella_?" Jenna said _sweetly_, and for once using Gabriella's first name.

"Look, Jenn--" Troy was cut off.

"JENNA, THIS IS REDICULOUS!" Taylor came from no where.

"Look who's talking." Jenna rolled her eyes. "The girl that's dating Kyle, the paper nerd."

"This **is** ridiculous! Jenna, Taylor's right. You are being the biggest bitch ever!" Gabriella said without thinking.

Everyone was shocked to see goody-good Gabriella Montez (who usually never cuss) call the most popular girl in school a _female dog_.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay! But summer's on the way here in my school! I have only one more week left of school! I'm going to wrap this story up in about 5-8 more chapters. Or possibly more chapters. It will depend. But During this summer, I am sad to say that I will not be updating on my upcoming or this story (if I am still on it) after June 19****th****. Why? Because I will be leaving to China for a visit! I will come back in August though. And Everything will go smooth again before school starts. Why am I even going this far?! It's like weeks away. Any who, I'm going on a school field trip tomorrow! Yay! **_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS OUTTA ME!**_


	14. The Definition of Love

**Chapter 14- The Definition of Love**

"You did **not **just call me that." Jenna showed Gabi some attitude.

"Oh yes she did." Sharpay scowled.

"Sharpay, why don't you just shut up!" Natasha yelled.

"No I will not shut up. You guys are the most heartless people I've ever seen."

Gabriella tried to stop Sharpay. (A/N: Sorry if this sentence sucks. I have no other way to put this.)

"Especially you, Jenna. You nasty heartless bitch!" Sharpay continued.

Jenna thought for a while about what to say but she gave up_. Damn, Sharpay is good._

"That's right, I went there!" Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"WHATEVER!" Jenna walked away and snapped her fingers to signal Natasha and Caroline.

"Thanks, Shar." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, if anyone messes with you two, I will cut them. Girl, I will _cut_ them." (A/N: 'I will cut her, girl I will cut her.' Bon Qui Qui. Lol Watch that video on YouTube if you haven't. I got that from Bon Qui Qui)

"Ok… No need to get violent." Troy finally spoke.

"Hey, Troy boy, where were you when Jenna was trying to mess with your girlfriend?" Sharpay said, referring to Gabriella.

"I was right here…" Troy got confused.

"I meant where your mind was, ding dong!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"It's in my head?" Troy tried to make her mad.

"Ugh! I'll see you later, Gabi." Sharpay walked down the hall, frustrated.

"I have early basketball, babe." Troy said sadly. "I'll catch you at lunch, all right?"

"Alright." Gabriella gave him a slight smile as Troy kissed her forehead and left.

"Since when did Sharpay stick up for you?" Taylor was there all along.

Gabriella jumped a bit as she heard Taylor's voice. "Whoa, you scared me, Tay."

"No, really, since when did Sharpay stick up for you?" Taylor snapped.

"Since she found out that Troy and I are together?" Gabi said obviously.

"Wow, I never knew that she could be nice to some people instead of Troy and Zeke."

"Well, Troy was Sharpay's friend since 5th grade. And Zeke is Shar's boyfriend…" Gabriella said in her 'duh' tone.

"Any who, You went to Troy's after you left!" Taylor guessed.

"Yes. I had dinner there too." Gabriella said, finding no point of lying since Taylor was too smart.

"I knew it!" Taylor said smartly. "Did he say the three big words yet?"

"You mean the 'I' the 'L' and the 'Y' word?" Gabriella joked along.

"Yes…"

"Hmm… Oh yes he did." Gabriella said, mesmerized with the thought of Troy.

"Ooh… Have you guys had sex yet?" Taylor said randomly.

"Taylor!" Gabi snapped.

"What? Once a guy says those 3 words to you, you're allow to have sex."

"Taylor, love isn't all about sex." Gabi rolled her eyes. "Wait… has anyone said those words to **you**, yet?" She smiled naughtily.

"No! And I do not want Kyle saying that to me. I'm breaking up with him what so ever."

"Ok…" Gabriella nodded.

"So, when do you think you two will have sex?"

"Taylor, why is sex so important in a relationship?" Gabriella got a little jumpy from that.

"Gabi, are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Gabriella said.

"You look a little bit uncomfortable about this topic." Taylor looked at her.

"Well, yes." Gabriella sighed.

"May I ask why?" Taylor said.

"That's because my mom is only thirty four." Gabriella told her truthfully.

Taylor paused and did her mental math. "So it was true that your mom had you when she was 18?!"

"Yeah. But she didn't sleep around." Gabi hoped that Taylor would understand.

"You should have told me earlier!" Taylor was shocked.

"Sorry. But that's why I believe no sex before marriage or long term relationship when I'm older."

"Oh…"

"I want my children to have a father." Gabriella emphasized the word father.

"I'm sorry, Gabi if I was being so weird about sex." Taylor apologized.

"It's alright." They started to walk to class.

* * *

Troy lifted Gabriella up when Gabriella stole the basketball from him.

"Put me down, Troy!"

"Not until you give me that ball!" Troy said, trying to steal the ball from her tight grip around it.

"Fine!" Gabriella released the ball and Troy caught it smoothly.

"Now put me down, Bolton!" Gabriella screamed.

Jack Bolton was in the hallway searching for Troy. Just in time, he heard someone screaming from the gym and was not happy seeing his son making out with Gabriella.

"This is a basketball court, not a kissing booth." Jack yelled as he ran in the court.

Gabriella released from Troy's lips. "Sorry, Coach Bolton." She looked down and thought she better go.

"Bye babe. I love you." Troy whispered in her ears as she left.

"Love you too." Gabriella whispered back.

Jack and Troy both stayed in silence until Gabriella was completely out of sight.

"Troy, what is wrong with you?" Jack asked him.

"Dad, nothing is wrong with me."

"Troy, I saw the school paper too. And I think it's factual that your new girlfriend is Gabriella Montez. Which I already told you I do not approve of!" Jack took a deep breath.

"Dad, why? Gabriella is the most amazing girl ever. And I _love_ her." Troy said truthfully.

"Son, you don't _love_ her!" Jack "corrected" him.

"Yes, I do, Dad." Troy stared at his dad in defense.

"Troy, you are an inexperienced sixteen year old teenager that doesn't know how to define the word, _love_. Ok?" Jack started to lecture, "You also don't know what parents do for you will never harm you! Jenna was rich, pretty and you guys were in love. Why not listen to what I suggest?"

"Dad, Jenna and I weren't what people call _love_. It was just a fling." Troy fought back.

"Well guess what? You and Gabriella are less than a fling." Jack walked out on him with that last sentence.

Jack and Troy both thought that Gabriella wasn't anywhere near them, but she was right outside the basketball court, behind a plant, and absorbed everything Jack Bolton told Troy.

_Is this love? Or am I feeling it wrong? _Gabriella thought._ Coach is probably right, I am an inexperienced sixteen year old. _

Gabi was going to run home as fast as she could so Troy wouldn't suspect anything. But right when she got herself out from behind the plant, the plant fell on the ground loudly.

Troy immediately ran outside the gym and found Gabriella, cleaning up the mess.

"Gabriella, I--" Troy started to explain.

"Help me clean this up first." Gabriella insisted.

"Ok." Troy picked up everything and straightened the plant back up.

Gabi started to walk down the hallway when Troy stopped her with a kiss that sent sparks to her heart. Troy pulled away and pulled Gabi into his embrace.

"I love you no matter what my dad has to say. _You_ are the definition of love." Troy muffled through Gabriella's dark curls in his face.

Gabriella smiled to herself. Troy is the sweetest guy Gabi have ever met.

"Troy, can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything." They were both still in their hugging position.

"Promise me that you love me even though I haven't told you everything you should know." Gabriella decided that they should be truthful to each other as boyfriends and girlfriends. (A/N: Troyella love… I'm so random. lol)

"Sure. But what do you mean by everything I should know?" Troy got a little confused.

"That meant, I have to tell you something. A secret at my house." Gabriella pulled away from him now staring into his eyes.

"Well, you better tell me. So let's go!" Troy grabbed Gabi's hand and pulled to his car.

**A/N: What does Gabi want to tell Troy? Sorry that I haven't updated! But you should expect one or two chapters a day now till June 19 when I'm leaving to China for 2 months! I will miss you! But be sure to still remember my upcoming story or this one if I'm still on it, deal? Lol It's not going to be as lovey dovey as this one next chapter. It's gonna be involved with Jenna a lot. REVIEW IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS AND MORE AND MORE AND MORE!**


	15. The New History Teacher

**Chapter 15- The New History Teacher**

"Is your mom ever home?" Troy walked into Gabi's apartment.

"No. When I'm asleep, maybe." Gabriella put down her bag.

Troy sat down on the small couch and relaxed in silence for a bit.

Gabriella say next to Troy as he started to speak. "Gabi, tell me."

"Ok." Gabriella took a deep breath. "Well, my mom had raised me as a single parent for sixteen years. I always knew that my mom would get mad if I ever ask her about my dad." She stopped to catch her breath. "But about a week ago, that one night where we were watching a movie and I fell asleep, after you left, my mom sat down and talked to me… about my father."

"Not that I don't know, babe. But why do **I **have to know this stuff?" Troy was curious.

Gabriella laughed a bit and started to talk again, "Because you love me and I love you." Gabriella smiled at him.

"True…" Troy pulled Gabi closer to him.

"Anyway, let me continue." Gabi started to talk again. "My dad's name is Nicholas Reinhardt. I just found out that he's the new History teacher because Ms. Johnson is pregnant and she quit."

Troy almost _flew_ once Gabriella finished. "WHAT? Mr. Reinhardt is your father?"

"Yes." Gabriella smiled weakly. "I just found out his name like yesterday and it's been bothering me. I had to tell someone." She broke down in tears as she spoke.

"Don't cry, baby." Troy hugged her close.

"What happens if my mom finds out? What happens if he actually know that I'm his daughter?" Gabi looked at Troy.

"Don't worry. I'll stick with you no matter what." Troy kissed her briefly.

**

* * *

**

In History the next morning…

**Gabriella's POV**

I quickly grabbed a seat next to Troy before the cheerleaders could get a chance to flirt with Troy.

Ok, Gabi. _Breathe in, breathe out. _Troy already told me it will be ok. Mr. Reinhardt is my father… No! He's my History teacher. Nothing more.

"Babe, are you alright?" Troy snapped.

"Yeah. Never better." Right? I'm not nervous at all.

Once the tall and tanned figure that looks like he's in his mid thirties walked in the classroom. Everyone went silent.

"Good morning class. I am your new History teacher for the remaining of your school year. I'm Mr. Reinhardt. And I love History." My father… er, Mr. Reinhardt said.

I immediately studied the features on his face, he has brown eyes just like mine and he has light brown hair. His skin was also tanned like mine and my mother's.

Troy looked at me and smiled. That smile didn't only mean 'it will me ok, Gabi.' It also meant. 'I love you.' I thought to myself, _I love you too._

"I am going to take attendance and learn everyone's names today." Our new _teacher_ told us.

"Brianna Arias?"

"Here!"

"Henry Beavers?"

"…" No answer.

He wrote a note beside his name on his clipboard and continued.

"Troy Bolton?"

"Here."

He kept yelling names until his eye was on my name.

"Gabriella Montez?" I saw him jump a little bit seeing my last name.

"Here." I said with my usual quietness.

He continued the attendance list and stopped after the last person.

"Karen Vans?"

"Here."

"Alright class." He clapped as he put his clipboard aside. "I will review some things and we'll get to know each other better."

Our new _teacher_ asked us questions that I thought was as easy as pi. (A/N: As easy as pi, get it? Pi not pie? I'm so weird. Continue with the story.)

"Can anyone tell me the answer to that?" He asked one last time for someone to answer.

Troy kept telling me to answer it because I'm the only one that knows this crap. I raised my hand shyly when he called on me.

"Yes… Ms…" He looked at his clipboard. "Ms. Montez?" I could see that he jumped again once he said my last name.

"1745 to 1819" I answered accurately to his question. (A/N: I just made up the numbers. Don't ask.)

"Correct." He said, very impressed by his facial expression.

I smiled sheepishly as Troy touched my hand and laced fingers with his.

"Very impressive, Ms. Montez." He gave me a warm smile.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

* * *

Troy and Gabi both walked down the hallway to lunch together with Sharpay and Zeke.

"I love those shoes, Gabi!" Sharpay looked down at Gabi's pink heels that Shar gave her a couple days ago.

"Thanks. They were yours so I think you have good taste." Gabriella joked. She realized that she's closer to people now ever since Troy was with her.

"So Gabriella, do you wanna hang out after school with Sharpay, Troy, and I?" Zeke suggested.

"Um… sure." Gabi smiled.

"Great. But Chad won't be there. He's busy."

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I don't really want to write about the hang out so I'll skip it.)

"Mom?" Gabriella walked to the living room to find her mother reading a magazine at midnight.

"Gabi, honey, I thought you were asleep!"

"No, I couldn't sleep at all." Gabi said truthfully.

"How come sweetie?" Maria motioned her to sit next to her.

Gabriella knew she wasn't the best liar. And that her mom knew she's lying even though they weren't really close.

"Can I see a picture of my father?" Gabriella asked bravely as she sat next to her mom.

"What?" Maria was confused.

"Please?"

Maria sighed and went into her room to find an old picture of Gabriella's dad. She came back out to the living room after a few minutes.

"Here." Maria knew that it's the time that Gabriella should know about his dad.

"Oh my god." Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes.

"What sweetie?" Maria grew worried.

"He hadn't changed a bit."

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Montez got even more worried.

"Mom, promise that you won't freak?"

"Alright." Maria smiled.

"He's my new History teacher." Gabriella closed her eyes as she told her mother.

"Him as in Nicholas Reinhardt?"

"Yes." Gabriella sighed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Mom." Gabriella smiled weakly. "What should I do?"

"You are transferring classes. I'm talking to the principal." Maria panicked.

"Mom, please don't. I wanna be in the same class Troy is in."

"Honey, I told you to be careful with rich guys. Don't let them do anything bad to you."

"I know. Please mom? I promise I won't say anything else but things about class." Gabi begged.

"Fine."

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little shorter than you expected. But I'm very tired cuz my gums are very sore. I just went to the orthodontist and they tightened my braces. It really is painful. So yeah. I'm probably going to leave Gabi's dad her teacher. I'm not going to make them find out about each other. I'm just gonna make them teacher and student that have a good relationship. Cuz then this story would never end with Gabi's mom seeing his dad again etc. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for they reviews on the last chapter! I'm trying to get 100 reviews. It might not be possible. I'm working on a one shot. I kept changing my mind on it. So I re-wrote it a couple times. Anyway. REVIEW IT YOU WANT MORE AND MORE AND MORE AND LOGER CHAPTERS!**


	16. The Movie Night and Parent Talk

**Chapter 16- The Movie Night and Parent Talk**

"So what do you think you're going to do about it?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Nothing." Gabriella answered. "All I'm gonna do is believe he's my father and treat him like a teacher."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm more than sure." Gabi sighed. "It's the best for the both of us."

"Ok." Troy put his arm around her.

"You know, he might have his own family now." Gabi sighed once more.

"It's ok." Troy hugged her.

"I know." Gabriella looked away.

"We gotta hang out more often dude!" Zeke walked in Sharpay's room where Gabi and Troy were talking alone.

Chad glared at Zeke. It would be nice to hang out with their **own** gang. Not including _slut Montez_, at least that's what he say.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Gabi tried to talk about something so Chad will stop glaring.

"Over her dead Body!" Sharpay came running in.

"No! A chick flick?!" The guys all groaned in unison.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad! At least you think Eva Longoria's hot!" Sharpay said to Troy.

Gabriella gasped sarcastically at Troy. "We are not watching that movie! Troy is not going to be seducing the TV the whole time!"

Sharpay and the rest of the gang laughed, well… of course, except for Chad.

"Fine. You're right." Sharpay giggled.

"Hey! I will not!" Troy whined.

"Yeah, whatever." Sharpay shook her head.

* * *

After a half an hour of arguing which movie to watch. They finally picked out a final decision.

During the film, Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, a little bit annoyed. She had constantly told Taylor not to call her that often. Or she's not going to be able to pay her phone bill for talking too long on the phone.

"Hey Gabi. Guess what? I dumped Kyle! Aren't you proud of me?! Huh? Huh?" Taylor rambled.

"Ok…" She whispered. "I'm in the middle of a movie. So why don't you call me back later, ok? Bye." Gabi closed her phone and put it back into her Coach bag that Sharpay got her, who keeps refusing for Gabi to pay herself.

"Who was that?" Troy whispered into her ears.

"Taylor."

"Ok. What did she want?" He continue to whisper so that the rest of the gang wouldn't draw there attention to them.

"She dumped Kyle. And she's really happy."

"Awesome. It's time to show Jenna that she isn't all that." Troy whispered with a chuckle.

"I know." Gabi agreed.

"Enough with the whispering and giggling!" Sharpay said, slightly irritated since she's trying to watch a movie.

"Sorry." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

It was kind of surprising that everyone was still awake since we have already watched more than half of the movie.

"Does anyone need more popcorn?" I asked, because I need more popcorn myself.

"Sure." Shar said, not keeping her eyes away from the TV. "It's in the pantry by the left of the refrigerator. **Not** the one beside the front pantry." (A/N: Let's pretend that Ryan isn't Sharpay's brother and he's not part of this story.)

"Uh… which one is the front pantry?" I asked in confusion. Sharpay had like at least four pantries in her giant kitchen.

"Just go in the pantry by the refrigerator!" She said while she dug in her popcorn bowl, popping the last popcorn in her mouth.

"Alright." I got up and walked towards her room door.

"I'll go with you, dude." Chad got up, almost tripping over the remote control, making Shar laugh.

"I will kill you." Chad glared at her.

"What?" Sharpay said, for once looking away from the TV. "I was laughing at the movie.

"Whatever." Chad followed me out the door down to the pantry after I went back and kissed Gabriella.

"So…" Chad looked around the kitchen.

"Which one is the refrigerator she was talking about?" I said while looking at two refrigerators.

"I don't know. But apparently, both refrigerators have a pantry by its left."

"That's one reason why my parents didn't buy this house. They were looking at it before we bought ours." I said, remembering the time a couple years ago when I moved here and my parents were looking at the model houses in this neighborhood. But that was in 4th grade.(A/N: Remember? Sharpay and Troy live in the same neighborhood.)

"We'll look." I opened the pantry door beside the pink fridge. I assume that the pink one is for Sharpay and the other one which is black are for her parents.

"Wrong pantry, dude." Chad said, closing it. It technically wasn't a pantry. It was a closet full of shoes. Shar had way to many pairs of shoes that she needs a pantry for them.

"Well, we have only one pantry left to choose." I opened the pantry door and found a bag of popcorn Shar's butler left for us if we need more.

I grabbed the bag and ran upstairs, not waiting for Chad. I knocked on the door and Zeke answered it.

"Yeah, popcorn is good stuff." He grabbed the popcorn and sat back down ignoring Chad and I who are both shutting the door.

Gabi motioned for me to sit down next to her as she patted on the spare spot on the floor.

I sat down. But instead of sitting _next_ to her. I pulled her _on_ my lap.

She rested her head on my chest as we begin to continue watching the movie.

At school after the weekend.

(A/N: I haven't been keeping track of the dates. I think it was just Monday in the last chapter or something. But oh well.)

**

* * *

**

Still Troy's POV

I missed another shot while thinking about what my dad said to me earlier.

_Flashback_

"_**So have you seen that Gabriella girl this morning?" **__My dad, also my coach, asked with a smirk._

_I grew a little worried from his smirking. "No, why? I thought you didn't care about her?"_

"_**That's because I talked with her mom today." **__My dad said firmly._

"_Why?"_

"_**Her mom even agreed with me that you and Gabriella shouldn't be together. It's the best for the both of you." **__He said, ignoring my previous question._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**I'm talking about how you are getting yourself into the dangerous zone."**_

"_What dangerous zone?"_

"_**Oh. You and Gabriella might think that you two love each other. But you guys are basically putting yourselves in danger."**_

"_Danger?" I grew mad. "Gabi and I are in love. How's that danger?"_

"_**You guys don't belong together. That's what's dangerous."**_

"_We can still work things out!"_

"_**No you can't." **__He paused. __**"What if you will become a famous NBA star? Are you gonna want people to know that you dated a girl that has no money, no nothing? A girl that's mother has no reputation what so ever?"**_

"_Her mom is a great singer. She told me. And she is a great person with a kind heart. As long as I have Gabriella, I don't need the NBA fame and all that shit!"_

"_**Troy, think about your future! Gabriella isn't the one that raised you for 16 years! Your parents are! Can you just listen once?!"**_

_I knew I couldn't argue any farther. Once my dad made a decision, it is firm. I cannot change his mind what so ever._

"_**You and Gabriella will not be seeing each other anymore. I transferred you to another English and history class." **_

_I simply just stood there, knowing that my dad could be more powerful than anyone when it came to my life. He could control it just because he's my __**dad.**_

"_**Really think about what I said earlier and now." **__He patted me on the back and left the gym._

_End of flashback_

**

* * *

**

Gabriella's POV

"_Gabriella, can we talk?" _My mom, for once is home when I'm awake in the morning.

"Sure." I smiled. We haven't been actually talking "talking" for a while.

"_Honey, uh… I'm afraid you won't be seeing Troy Bolton again."_

"What?" I choked on my breakfast.

"_His father transferred classes for him." _

"Why?" I said, while feeling my eyes tearing up.

"_Well, sweetie, it's the best for you two."_

"No it's not! I really did love him and cared for him! And now you just… completely ripped my heart out!"

"_I know that you two were in love. I know how it feels to lose your love." _(A/N: If I should lose your love, boy. Shame on me. I was just too stubborn too glad to see. Lol I'm so random. I love that song though.)

"Then, why'd you do it?"

"_It's for saving you from danger."_

"Danger? What danger?"

"_You guys don't belong together." _

"Why are you acting like Jenna and her friends, mom?"

"_Who's Jenna?"_

"Some girl at school that keeps on torturing Troy and I!" I grew a little out of control.

"_I'm sorry, Gabi. But see, no one would torture you no more if you're not seeing Troy again."_

"Mom, this conversation isn't healthy." I knew that I'm going to cry. "We'll talk about it later."

"_But I took the day off for you, Gabi!"_

"You took your day off for breaking Troy and I up?!"

"_No, sweetie. I just wanted to spend more time with you."_

"I don't care anymore. Nothing is important without Troy. He's the one that brought me close to people! He's the one that made people look at me not as some whore who's mother slept around and had me!" I knew that this came out a little harsh. But I am really mad and upset right now. I just want to be with Troy. And guess what? It's not happening.

"_Gabi, are you saying that I slept around!?"_

"No, I know who my father is. It's just that… I want to be with Troy. And you took him away from me!"

"_I'm really sorry, Gabi. But it's the best for the two of you." _I can tell that nothing seems to be the way that it use to. Everything seem shallow. God, give me truth. (A/N: Don't own this line. From the song "Someday I Will Understand" by Britney. It just came to me. The lyrics. When I was writing this.)

"Whatever." I walked out of our apartment and walked towards East High, slamming the door shut behind me.

I know that my mom is just trying to _protect_ me. But I loved Troy. It wasn't fair for her to just rip my heart out and say you're not ever seeing Troy again.

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry for not updating yesterday! My mom took me shopping! But I'll probably post two chapters tomorrow. So yeah. The first part of this chapter is kinda like a filler. The rest of the chapter is the real drama. Gabi and Troy will be separated. (Evil grin) I know you guys hate me! Why don't you review and tell me how much you hate me then lol REVEW IF YOU WANT EVEN ****LONGER**** CHAPTERS!**

**P.S- Your previous reviews have been amazing! I got more than 10 reviews last chapter! Thanks guys for helping my get 100! You guys rock! Your reviews are great! :)**


	17. Breaking the Rules

**Chapter 17- Breaking the Rules**

Gabriella walked to her locker, alone. She walked to English, alone. Her heart felt, alone. Everything to her is nothing and not as important as before.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay walked happily to her

"Hey." She said with her usual quietness. But this time. Even more quiet.

"What's wrong? Where's Troy?" Zeke walked over to find his girlfriend.

"He's not coming to English." Gabi said with a sigh.

"Why?" Sharpay said with a frown. She had hoped Troy to be here.

"Because Coach Bolton transferred him to another English and History class."

"What?" Zeke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I really am." Shar comforted her.

"So hey Sharpay." Jenna walked towards them.

"What do you want now, heartless bitch?" Sharpay said using her harsh voice.

"Oh. I'm just here to comfort Gabi. Troy dumped her." Jenna said while acting as sweet as she can.

"Jenna, Troy didn't dump Gabriella." Zeke stood up for his friends. "It's Coach Bolton who separated them!"

"Whatever." Jenna rolled her blue eyes. "The whole school assumes that Troy dumped you. So who are you calling a bitch now?"

"Still you." Gabriella stood up in front of her face. "You do not know what I've been through for the tenth year of school I've attended not counting preschool. I have always been the slutty bitch that's mother slept around and had me who's father just never took responsibility. Guess what? I've grown up with a mom that works every second of the year and you think it's really funny? Now Coach Bolton separated me from the only person who cared and actually thought that I was a somebody instead of a poor nobody. You have everything a girl could ask for! Can you just leave me alone? You got what you wanted! You wanted Troy to break up with me. And now I couldn't see him again! Happy?" It grew louder and louder as Gabi spoke which drew attention from everyone in the classroom. Who knew that Gabriella Montez could get so loud and angry.

Jenna just blinked and gulped, knowing that Gabriella had won this time. "Who cares about you anyway!?" Jenna ran to her seat with her crew.

"Whoa, Gabi." Zeke was shocked.

"Are you alright?" Sharpay said, also in shock.

"I'm just so fed up with people treating me this way." Gabriella sat down and laid her head down.

"I'm sorry again, Gabs." Zeke patted her on the back and sat down.

"I'll sit next to you, Gabi." Shar sat down next to Gabriella where Troy would sit.

"Thank you, Sharpay. You've done a lot to make me cheer up." Gabi gave her a warm smile while her cheeks are still tear stained.

"I'm sure that everything will work out ok." Shar comforted me.

"You've been really nice to me, Sharpay. Thank you."

"Aw…" Sharpay gave Gabi a big hug.

"Silence!" Darbus shouted once she got in the classroom. "Gabriella Montez, detention. Sharpay Evans, detention."

"Anyone else would like to join them?"

Everyone was silent. Detention, Darbus style was not pretty.

"Alright then. I am missing Macbeth papers from the following people. And for each day that's late, detention for more days."

"Sharpay Evans."

Shar groaned. She now has two straight days of detention. Not to mention that it's Darbus style.

"Chad Danforth."

Chad raised his hand. But not bothering for the teacher to call on him first, then speak. "Um… Ms. Darbus, I have basketball--"

"Danforth, You'll have an extra hour of detention." Darbus continued with the list of people that didn't turn in their essays.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Gabs." Sharpay and Zeke both gave Gabi a hug.

"Ok." Gabriella made sure Coach Bolton wasn't around to stalk her or something. Then she headed towards the quiet hallway which hid the abandoned music room. She opened the door to find a frightened Troy, that thought it was his dad that came in.

As soon as Gabriella walked in, Troy crashed his lips with Gabriella's.

"Troy, we could be in trouble if our parents know that we are already breaking the rules on the first day." Gabriella said through his kiss.

"We won't tell anyone." Troy and Gabriella broke apart so they can talk easier.

"But they'll eventually find out. They're smarter than we think." Gabriella sighed.

"I'll to my mom about it." Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes. "She defiantly doesn't agree to what my dad did."

Gabi smiled big. She knew that things can work out.

Troy and Gabriella kissed passionately again.

During that kiss, someone knocked on the door.

They quickly pulled apart, just so they're sure it's not Coach Bolton.  
"Oh, hey." A tall tanned man said.

"Hey, Mr. Reinhardt." Troy smiled. Upset that he interrupted their kiss. But also relieved that it wasn't his dad.

"So what are you guys doing in this old music room?"

"Um… we were just talking." Gabriella said.

"And that happens to involve some kissing?" Mr. Reinhardt said, raising an eyebrow. Making Troy and Gabriella a little scared.

"Well…" Troy blushed.

"It's alright." Mr. Reinhardt said with his deep voice.

Gabriella and Troy were both surprised he didn't give them detention.

"So what are you doing here?" Gabriella said awkwardly.

"I was just trying to look around the school. It's pretty big." The teacher simply said.

"Of course it is." Troy nodded.

"So why aren't you guys eating lunch and flirting instead of hiding in here and talking?" He joked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's kind of a personal matter." Troy answered since Gabriella just stared at her _father_ as is he was a god. (A/N: No religious comments please. Sorry if your offended.)

"How personal?" Mr. Reinhardt sat down on the piano seat.

"Well.. I can tell that **you**, Mr. Reinhardt, not only came here because you want to look around. You look like you have a specific reason too." Troy smirked.

"Well, let's make a deal, ok? If you tell me your personal matter, I'll tell you my story." Mr. Reinhardt smiled caringly.

"Fine." Gabriella said. She knew that his story might have something to do with her mom. She could just feel it.

Troy looked at Gabriella, shocked. But he didn't complain. Gabriella was a smart girl. And he knew whatever Gabriella assume his story was. Was important to her.

**A/N: So, how'd I do? I think this is yet another filler. The next chapter will be about Gabriella knowing her parent's past. I might make Nicholas Reinhardt and Gabi actually know how they are related. Or maybe not. But Mr. Reinhardt is going to be a good character for this story. I might not finish this story before I leave to China b/c it's longer than I expected it to be. So if that happens. You'll have to wait. Lol. I don't want to rush things and cram them together so I'd rather make it longer and y'all to wait longer if you don't mind. REVIEW!**


	18. Mr Reinhardt's High School Love

**Chapter 18- Mr. Reinhardt's High School Love**

"_Ok." _Nicholas. (Mr. Reinhardt) said. "Why don't you go first?"

"**Well…" **Troy hesitated.

"We aren't allowed to see each other." Gabriella finished for him.

"_Really? And why that?" _

"**It's just our parents stupid rules."**

"_Well, they must have a reason."_

"My mom doesn't like rich guys?"  
_The teacher nodded._

"**My dad thinks it's bad to date someone poor."**

"_So it's all about money here, huh?"_

"_I guess."_

"So what's yours?" Troy and Gabriella both said in unison.

"_It's a long story." _He sighed.

"**We made a deal?"**

"_Alright, kids. I use to love this one girl in high school."_

Troy and Gabriella blushed.

"_She had really pretty black hair just like yours, Ms.--"_

"**Montez." **Gabriella smiled.

"Yes, just like yours. Ms… um. Montez." Nicholas find it hard to say that Gabriella's last name is Montez was a girl she use to love.

_Actually her hair was exactly like mine. _Gabriella thought to herself.

"_Ok, well. I haven't heard from her ever since she was eighteen." _The teacher clapped his hands together. _"The End"_

"Why the music room though?" Gabriella smirked at Troy while talking to Nicholas Reinhardt.

"_She was a great singer." _He looked down.

"And she still is." Gabriella whispered to herself.

"**But that's not the end yet. Tell us why you haven't seen her since?" **Troy decided to play along.

"_I better get going. I'll--"_

"We made a deal, remember?"

"_Alright." _He sighed. _"The reason why I left her is because she had her own dreams to chase. And I have mine. If I don't give her up, I can't chase my own dreams."_

"That's because she was pregnant." Gabriella said. While Troy and Nicholas were both shocked.

"_How'd you know my past life, Ms. Montez?" _He said while thinking about her last name.

"The girl you loved, her last name is Montez and her first name is Maria and her daughter is Gabriella." Gabi couldn't help but break er mom's promise about not telling her _teacher _about her mom.

"_Gabriella Montez?" _Mr. Reinhardt raised an eyebrow while Troy smiled. _"How'd you know this? Like my daughter's name is Gabriella Montez. I didn't even know."  
_"Psychic." Gabriella smirked.

"**Well, lunch is almost over, Mr. Reinhardt. You should be heading back."**

"_Of course. And thanks for telling me… stuff that I don't know. Psychic." _

"Sure."

_Mr. Reinhardt stood up and left._

As soon as he left. Troy kissed Gabriella softly and pulled away. "I have to go, Gabi." Troy said.

"Basketball?" She frowned.

"Yeah." Troy looked away. "Meet me back here tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Gabriella!" Taylor whined.

"Gabi!" Sharpay whined, while scowling at Taylor.

"I'm really tired today. Can you two just get along please?" Gabriella groaned.

"Gabi, I can't believe that you brought Taylor with you here to tutor me on Macbeth." Sharpay banged on her pink desk.

"Just get along." Gabriella simply said. "I have to go. See you guys later."

She grabbed her bag and headed towards Sharpay's front door.

When she got home, Gabriella turned on the TV and started to think._ I already did my homework, I read all my books, might as well go to the library?_

* * *

"Mom, can we talk?" Troy asked while knocking on her parent's room door.

"Sure." Her mom sad while organizing some things in her **humungous **room.

Troy walked in Lucille's room and sat down on the white leather couch.

"Is there something wrong with your relationship with Gabriella?" Lucille asked caringly.

"Well. Dad talked Ms. Montez into not letting Gabriella and I see each other again." Troy said while tears start to build up in his eyes.

"Oh no he didn't." Lucille shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm gonna talk to him about it as soon as he get home. Gabriella was so much better than Jenna Singleton."

"Thanks mom. You're the only person I've heard from that supported me. Well… I guess Mr. Reinhardt did too."

"Who's Mr. Reinhardt?" Lucille raised an eyebrow.

"The new history teacher. Long story."

As soon as Troy finished his sentence, the doorbell rung. And Jack Bolton is home.

**A/N: So sorry for not updating yesterday! I've been really busy packing! And sorry for the shortness and the cliffy! I will be leaving Thursday (June 19****th****) This story will not be updated until August 6****th**** or that week! I'm sorry! But I have to pack and all. But please still review. I'll read your reviews. I just can't update. I love you guys! And I will miss you all! I will continue this story when I come back! LOVE YA! AND REVIEW PLEASE! TRYING TO GET 100!**

**BTW, love the previous reviews!**

**LOVE YOU!!**


	19. Playful

**Chapter 19- Playful**

Lucille walked down the stairs slowly and cautiously. "Jack, honey. Where have you been?"

"School. Teacher meeting."

"Jack, did you talk to a certain woman that is someone Troy knows' mother?" Lucille played with his head.

"Maybe." He knew that his wife knows, and he's messing with her now.

"Yes or no?" She crossed her arms.

"Ask your son." He smirked.

"Guess what? I did." Lucille gave him a grin.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're not doing the right thing for our son."

"Look, Lucille, our son is not going to be seen going out with some poor girl that has a mom that is a stripper or something."

"Look, _Jack_, what is wrong with your brain? Who was the one that broke her parents rules to be with you when we were 15?"

Jack just turned around and ignored his wife and walked up the stairs.

"Jack Bolton! We haven't argued in like what ages because of our son. Now I'm doing this _for_ my son, is it that necessary to separate one amazing girl that he actually loves from our son?" Lucille yelled at him for the first time in so many years, "If you like our son to date some rich slut out there, fine! Go find him one and make him marry her!"

"You don't know what you are talking about right now, Lucille. You haven't argued with me like this ever since Troy was born."

"That doesn't mean I won't do it forever!"

"Ok, I'll let Troy date Ms. Montez and we'll see how long they will last!" Jack walked into the master bedroom and shut the door.

Troy quietly walked up behind his mom and starts to talk, "Mom, you really didn't have to do that for me."

"Troy, you're my son. And that's a true fact forever even when we'll be apart soon. There's a lot of things that can change. But there are things that are true forever, Troy." His mother smiled warmly to Troy, encouraging him to treasure his times he'll spend with Gabriella.

"Mom, I'm going out. Be right back." Troy raced down the stairs and into his black Audi. He started the engine and drove off, trying not to go over speed limit.

* * *

Gabriella looked from shelf to shelf in the public library. Nothing interest her like usual. Not even the study of time traveling or the CD section.

_I'm getting really bored here._ The library usually was a great place for Gabriella. But not today.

While she's walking out the front door of the library, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?" She heard a familiar voice.

"Troy? I thought Your cell phone got taken away?"

"Gabi, where are you?"

"Walking out the public library."

"Stay there, ok?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok." Gabriella hung up.

* * *

5 minutes later…

"Gabriella, get in the car." Troy opened the car window as he got close to Gabriella.

Gabi followed the instructions and got in the car quickly. As soon as she got in the car, Troy kissed her passionately. Gabriella felt the passion that he's giving her, making her open her mouth for him to explore. She moaned and knew she was getting too turned on.

"Troy, I don't wanna have sex in the car." She pulled away.

"Fine. We'll do it at your house."

"No. I'm not ready for sex, Bolton." She frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Aw, C'mon, Gabi."

"No, Mister. Are you dating me just for that?"

"Of course not!" He cupped her face. "I love you." Troy kissed her forehead as she started to remember.

"Troy, we're not allowed to see each other."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. No matter what, I'm going to switch back to your English and History class. And I'm going to spend every second with you."

"That's so sweet." Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, I'll drive you home, ok?" Troy pulled away reluctantly.

"Ok."

* * *

Gabriella took out her house keys easily from her purse since everything is so neat in it. She was always a neat freak. Unlike her mom.

"Come In, and make yourself comfortable." Gabriella said to Troy as she put down her purse on the table.

"So what do you wanna do?" Troy turned on the TV.

"Nothing really." Gabriella plopped down next to Troy as Troy laid his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders.

After hours, they ended up sleeping in each other's arms on the couch when Troy noticed the time. "Babe."

"Yeah. Gabriella looked up at him.

"I'll have to go before your mom sees me."

"No, stay with me for the night if you don't mind." Gabi blushed.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. But what about your mom?"

"She's not coming home tonight."

"Great." He clapped his hands together.

"I'm getting really tired. Can you carry me into my room?" Gabriella smirked, for once getting playful.

"Of course!" Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room, and plopped her onto her bed.

"I'll sleep on the cou--" Gabriella cut him off and pulled him next to her into her twin size bed.

"I know it's a little small." Gabriella laid her head on his chest.

"No it's fine. If I stay close to you the whole time." He smirked.

"That wouldn't be a problem."

They both laid there in silence for 5 minutes until Troy spoke up.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He smiled at her.

"I love you t--" She was interrupted by Troy's soft and warm lips on hers.

**A/N: I'm BACK! YES! I'm BACK!! Ha ha! Anyway, how'd you like it? I haven't updated it in ages. Please Review! I have about 2 or 3 more chapters left, ok? But I don't think I'm gonna make a sequel, cuz I have another story in mind. Tehe. ;D Luv ya! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE OUT FASTER! xxx Natalie **


	20. Whos' the Bitch Now?

**Chapter 20- Who's the Bitch now?**

"Hey Gabriella." Lucille said. She invited Gabriella over purposely while Jack was there. She stole a glance at Jack who's eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Lucille?" Jack said, for once looking away from their flat screen TV.

"Yes." She sat down next to him.

"I forgot to tell you that I invited the Singleton family over for dinner.

Troy heard clearly who his Dad invited over for dinner and immediately blew up. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah. Troy. Jenna, her brother and her parents." Jack smirked.

Gabriella's has just been stabbed again.

"Why did you invite them!?" Lucille yelled.

"Why did you invite Gabriella?" Jack shot back.

"Because I'm doing something to show you that Troy and Gabriella are in love!"

"Whatever. Jenna and her family will be here soon." Jack walked to the den with an angry Lucille following him.

"Troy, invite Sharpay." Gabriella said, while shocked at what Jack did.

"Good idea." Troy had a smirk on his face while he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey uh… is Sharpay home?" Troy spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, hold on."

"Hello?"

"Sharpay?"

"What's up?"

"It's Troy."

"I know, I'm not retarded."

"Anyway, Do you wanna come over for dinner with me and Gabi?"

"DUH!" Troy could hear her screaming over the phone.

"Calm down, Shar. Anyway, 6:30, alright?"

"Hell, yes!" Sharpay hung up.

"I heard some screaming. Is that a yes?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yep." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Let's go to my room."

Troy turned on the computer in his room and saw that Jenna was online. So he decided to type a nasty message.

**JennaDaChic: Hey sexy!**

A/N: Ok, you can change your IM name. Before it was HotChicJenna. I didn't like it.

**BballTroy: Bitch.**

**JennaDaChic: I'm coming over 4 dinner, sexy.**

**BballTroy: Wtever.**

"Troy?" Gabi came and sat on his lap.

"It's JennaDaBitch." Troy said in his annoying voice.

"Can I talk to her?" Gabriella kissed his cheeks.

"Call her a bitch or something." Troy smirked. "I've tried. She ignored it."

BballTroy: y r u such a bitch?

**JennaDaChic: Troy, can u stop calling me a bitch?**

**BballTroy: I'm Gabriella. His GIRLFRIEND.**

**JennaDaChic: slut. U better not stay 4 dinner.**

**BballTroy: I'm Troy's GF, Troy wants me to stay the night. **

**JennaDaChic: What? So u can hv sex w/ him?**

**BballTroy: Maybe.**

_BballTroy has singed out._

"Nice going, Gabi." Troy starts to kiss her neck.

"No, Troy." Gabriella crossed her arms and got off of Troy's lap.

"You said you might have sex with me tonight. Why not do it now?" Troy pouted.

"I told you. No sex." Gabriella sat down on his bed.

"Ok, ok." Troy sat down next to her. "You know it'll be so funny if Sharpay starts yelling at Jenna."

"I know. This is going to be an interesting dinner."

And they knew it, it will be very interesting.

**

* * *

**

Sharpay's POV

Ok, I admit it. It's a little weird that Troy is inviting me to dinner with Gabriella. Even though I'm considered stupid, I still have a working brain. Something's up. A problem that only I can solve for them. I know. I know. They're my friends and I have to help them no matter what. But what could be so hard to solve. I mean their love is so strong, I bet they can solve every equation in the world. What is really up?

I walked down the street to Troy's white house that is too big to believe and rung the doorbell.

"Hey Shar!" Troy greeted me with a hug.

"Something's up." I immediately said what we pulled back.

"Wow, you know me too well. Gabi's in my room." Troy lead me to his room.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella hugged me.

"You better tell me what's up!" I glared at both of them.

"Ok…" Gabriella sighed." Troy's dad invited Jenna to dinner.

"Fuck!" My eyes widened. "Jenna as in Jenna Bitch Singleton?"

"I guess."

"Thanks guys. I'll spend the night yelling at that bitch." I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"Well, she's like one of the biggest bitch ever." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

"So what do you want me to say to her?"

"I don't know, you're good at it. That's why we decided to invite you over. By the way, I told my mom."

God, this is going to be a long night.

The doorbell rung again after 10 minutes. This is it, should I like yell at her for like the whole night and be yelled at by her parents or something. This is ridiculous. Troy is making me do something I haven't done in a while.

I walked down the stairs carefully and saw Jenna sitting down on the couch being greet by couch Bolton.

When Couch Bolton finally left Jenna and her family alone I walked spoke up. "Oh it's Jenna."

She turned her head to look at me and gasped. "SHARPAY?!"

"YEAH!" I mocked her.

She pulled me aside and whispered. "Why are you here?"

"Because Troy invited me?!" I said in my best 'duh' tone.

"Whatever. But you better not do anything to mess up my chance to be with Troy!" Jenna crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I won't." I gave her my best evil grin.

"I'm watching you." She sat back down.

**End of Sharpay's POV**

* * *

"So, Troy. What'd you do over the weekend?" Jenna gave him a flirtatious smirk.

"I um… hung out with Gabi. My _girlfriend_." He wrapped an arm around her while the other, messing with the spaghetti.

"Yeah, that's great." She rolled her eyes secretly.

"I know it's great, right?" Sharpay couldn't help but try to make Jenna crack. She hated her so much.

"Sharpay, can you like stop?" Jenna bursted. Which made everyone look at her.

"Jenna, what are you talking about?" Sharpay used her innocent eyes.

"I know what you have in mind." She put down her fork on her finished plate. "In fact, you shouldn't even be here having dinner with us. You're just an outcast here."

"Jenna, can you stop thinking that you're right all the time?" Gabriella stood up. Which made Sharpay and Troy exchanging shock faces.

"Look, it's Troy's innocent "girlfriend"." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Jenna, why are you so bitchy these days?" Gabriella shook her head.

"At least I'm not the one that has a stripper mom!" Jenna stood up.

"WHAT?!" Troy also stood up. "Gabriella's mom--"

"Jenna, you're ridiculous. First off, why do you care if my mom is a stripper or not? Does it matter? You're not the one dating me! Stop acting like a spoiled bitch. That's right, you're not acting like one, you're in fact a spoiled bitch in reality!" This is the second time Sharpay and Troy had seen Gabriella so furious. "Face it, Troy doesn't like you no matter what! I'm with him! And stop making your plans happen. It's not going to happen! I'm sick and tired of your nasty insults and plans trying to make my life terrible! But you're not just making my life terrible, you're making my friends' life terrible too! If you go off telling people I am a bitch, you're a bigger one!" Gabriella walked out of the dining room with Troy and Shar following behind.

**A/N: What a drama filled chapter! Anyway, just wanna get things straight, someone said that in my summary, Gabriella is a slutty girl. But in the story she's the shy girl, why is that? Well, she's KNOWN as slutty but in reality she's shy and pretty and smart! Sorry if some of you were confused! Anywho? How'd you like it? REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER (possibly last) OUT! xxx Natalie**


	21. The Cheesiest Ending Ever!

**Chapter 21- The Cheesiest Ending Ever!**

"Are you ok, Gabs?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella's face. Gabi was about to burst in tears.

"Baby, you don't have to cry once you insulted people. Especially some whore that makes your life miserable." Troy rubbed her back. They were now in Troy's room.

"I… know." Gabriella sobbed into his chest.

"Gabriella, Jenna is a horrible person. So you don't have to feel bad for stating facts." Sharpay used her nice voice which she normally only use it for her little pooch.

Gabriella wiped away her tears. "You're right. I shouldn't feel bad. I'm just doing what's right."

"You know, this is a good thing. You finally learn how to stand up for yourself." Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks." The three walked down the stairs to see if Jenna was gone.

But instead, Jack came up to them.

"Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay. I need to talk to you guys."

**Gabriella's POV**

Uh oh, this isn't gonna be good. It's probably from what I said to Jenna.

We walked up the stairs to Couch Bolton's room and he starts to speak.

"Troy. Do not ever bring your so called girlfriend to dinner ever again." Troy gave his dad a shocked and nasty glare. "And Sharpay, you are not ever welcome to this house anymore." Sharpay's eyes grew teary. "Troy, I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what I can do anymore. Do whatever you wanna do." And with that Couch Bolton walked out the door.

"Troy, I think I'm gonna go home." I looked down, ashamed of my own behavior.

"Baby, no. Stay." Troy pulled me into his embrace.

I know this isn't nice but I pulled out of my boyfriends' embrace. "Troy, you're dad just said I'm not allow to be invited here anymore. I'm ashamed already. Just let me go home."

"No! Gabi, you shouldn't be ashamed." Troy held my hand.

"I'm not ashamed from the words I said to Jenna. I'm ashamed of making your dad disappointed in you. You're his son. That's a fact that will never change!" I try not to break down in tears.

"No, Gabriella. I love you, and that's a fact. It's not gonna ever change."

"Troy, it could change. Overtime. But son and father can never change overtime. Your love for me will soon fade." I looked down not to show my glossy, teary eyes. "Troy. I'm making everything in your life a mess. Let me go. And move on. Bye Troy." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss, and for the last time, our tongues battled each other's. I pulled back, satisfied.

Unfortunately, leaving Troy, unsatisfied. "I love you so much." I simply said and headed towards the door.

"Gabi! You just told Jenna that you're with Troy no matter what, remember? Gabriella, you can't just blow Troy off like that!" Sharpay yelled, angry with her. "Gabriella, you love Troy and he loves you! I support you, Chad supports you, Mrs. Bolton supports you! Everyone does! It's just Coach Bolton and some lame bitch out there that doesn't support you!"

"And my mom." I turned around and added.

"That doesn't matter! I'll get Mrs. Bolton to talk to your mom!" Sharpay yelled.

I sighed, knowing that I give in. "Why am I such a bitch?" I mumbled, but unfortunately, Sharpay heard it too.

"You're not a bitch, Gabs." Sharpay smiled. "You just can't seem to find the right route to take yet. And now you do. Your friends, your amazing boyfriend," Sharpay pointed to Troy who smiled. "It's just your mom and Coach Bolton. We can work this together. I promise."

"Thank you, Sharpay." I walked over and gave her a hug. "We're friends right?"

"Of course." Sharpay pulled back. "Now you may kiss that amazing boyfriend of yours!"

I smiled in thanks and got on her tippy toes to give Troy the most loving kiss ever. Okay, I lied that last kiss wasn't as amazing as this one!

Well, I guess you can call this as a happy ending.

Everything seem to turn out pretty well. Especially the talk Lucille had with my mom. My mom seemed convinced enough.

Now you're probably wondering, what about my _father_? I guess you can say the secret never got out. I'm still his amazing student that happens to have the same interests as him. My mom always tell me that I have similar interests to my father and I do.

Okay, let's talk about Jack. Unfortunately, Jack got a divorce with Lucille. And Troy was really upset. Sharpay and I had to be by his side. It was actually the first time I've seen him in tears. The reason why Jack divorced Lucille was because he said that Lucille always disagreed the things he thought was best and the things she thought was best.

Now, to Jenna. Her parents made her go to a private school, for less drama since all the kids there are all well trained. So I guess everything is settled. Well, at least for now… I know.

_The End  
_

**A/N: I know, the ending sucked. Seriously. I hate it too. It's a really cheesy. I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I was going to end it like Troy and Gabriella break up and then 2 years later they get back together or something. But I'm really bad at these kind of endings so I'll just stick with the original stuff. But I'm bad at original endings too. Lol I'm really bad at endings. So I need some help in the future. **

**And I'm gonna start two new stories, kk? **

**One is a collection of one-shots on Zac and Vanessa and their kids. It will be rated T as usual. I'm actually working at it. And those are collections of ones-shots, so it won't be updated as often as regular stories. I'm trying to make it funny. Which I doubt anything. I suck at funny stories. I'm better at romance and hurt and comfort stuff.**

**And another story would be called One Mistake. It has a really complicated summary, so you might as well read it in my bio! Troyella as usual!**

**Thanks for all of those reviews! I can't believe I made it to 100 reviews! Thanks guys! I luv you all! And please take your time to review for the last time even though it sucked! Thanks! And keep looking for my new stories if you enjoyed this one! Put me on your alert list lol!**


End file.
